Amours à Poudlard
by We Invented Friday Night
Summary: Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Gryffondor. Deux histoires d'amours pour leurs Sixième Année. Brittana et Faberry et d'autres à venir ...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Amours à Poudlard.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Griffondor. Deux histoires d'amours.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours à Poudlard<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

Santana soupira devant son parchemin pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes, à ces côtés sa camarade de Serpentard, Quinn, ne daigna même pas lever la tête, sachant que c'était inutile et de plus elle avait son devoir de Potions à finir. La brune se mit à jouer avec sa plume se demandant combien de temps elle allait encore être coincée dans la bibliothèque avec son amie pour travailler, il avait tellement d'autres choses qu'elle pourrait faire en ce mois Novembre … Ce n'était que le début de leur Sixième année et pourtant ils avaient déjà des tonnes de devoir à faire pour préparer leurs ASPICS qui ne serait que dans un an ! Elle qui avait pensé qu'elle allait pouvoir modérément se reposer, elle avait tout faux … Avec peu d'envie elle se replongea donc dans son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

Quelques paragraphes plus tard Santana regarda l'heure et sursauta en voyant que dans dix minutes elle devait être au terrain de Quidditch pour leur entrainement de l'équipe de Serpentard dont elle était la batteuse. Elle s'excusa auprès de Quinn et parti précipitamment de la Bibliothèque sans attendre de réponse. Cependant dans sa hâte elle se heurta contre quelqu'un une fois qu'elle eut franchi la porte de la Bibliothèque.

Santana parvint à rester debout, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de l'autre personne. La Serpentard allait s'énerver contre l'élève qui avait osé de ne pas se pousser devant son passage, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge … En effet face à elle se trouvait une blonde sur les fesses l'air sonnée, ses jambes semblaient interminables et Santana mit un certain avant de reprendre ces esprits en voyant une telle beauté.

Le brune reconnu dessuite qui elle venait de bousculer, c'était Brittany Pierce, une Griffondor de la même année qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler directement, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de la regarder souvent du fait de son extraordinaire beauté. Santana y vit une opportunité de créer des liens avec la blonde, elle lui tendit donc la main avec un sourire pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu … »

Brittany fut surprise par la réaction de la Serpentard, mais accepta son aide et sourit en retour.

« Je ne regardais pas vraiment aussi … »

Ce fut une des premières fois que Santana pu s'apercevoir que les yeux de la Griffondor étaient d'un bleu profond, et particulièrement envoutant.

« Tu étais si pressée d'aller à la Bibliothèque ? Demanda innocemment la brune afin d'engager la conversation.

-Je dois y retrouver Rachel … »

Santana hocha la tête, elle avait presque oublié que Brittany était la meilleure amie de Rachel Berry, une autre Griffondor, dont Quinn prenait un malin plaisir à martyriser depuis leur première année.

« Et toi ? Où allais-tu comme ça ?

-J'ai entrainement de Quidditch … »

Brittany hocha la tête en souriant.

« C'est vrai que tu es la batteuse de Serpentard … Tu es douée … »

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au compliment qui lui était offert.

« Merci Brittany.

-Tu connais mon prénom ? S'exclama la blonde.

-Bien sûr, je sais qui tu es depuis tout ce temps … »

Un léger silence s'installa entre elles où elles furent occupé à se regarder. Puis Brittany s'écarta pour laisser passer la Serpentard.

« Tu devrais peut-être y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard. »

Santana eu envie de répondre que cela n'avait aucune importance à ce moment, mais elle hocha la tête et commença à partir.

« A bientôt …

-A bientôt Santana ! »

Cette dernière ne put cacher un sourire en voyant que la blonde connaissait son prénom aussi.

Lors de son entrainement Santana ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette rencontre, elle n'était donc pas complètement à fond dans ce qu'elle faisait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être douée, mais son Capitaine se rendit compte que sa batteuse n'était pas en forme. Une fois que l'entrainement fut finit, Puck en parfait Capitaine alla voir la brune pour lui demander des explications.

« Santana quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu semblais distante…

-Désolé Puck, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Ca va passer. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Bien, j'espère car cette année la coupe est à nous ! Il ne faut pas relâcher nos efforts … »

La Serpentard hocha la tête durant le discours de motivation de son Capitaine qui dura quelques minutes. Une fois qu'elle fut libérée, elle partit se doucher et se changer dans les vestiaires en toute tranquillité. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le château elle eut la surprise de croiser Brittany qui s'approcha d'elle.

« Oh, ton entrainement est déjà finit ? Demanda-t-elle déçue.

-Heu oui pourquoi ?

-Je voulais venir te voir … »

Santana sourit touchée que la blonde ait eu envie de la revoir si vite.

« Une autre fois peut être ? »

Brittany hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, visiblement toujours déçue d'avoir raté l'entrainement de la Serpentard. Cette vision fit mal au cœur de Santana qui lui proposa en échange de faire un tour avec elle. Le visage de la blonde s'illumina rapidement et accepta avec la proposition de la batteuse. Les deux élèves marchèrent donc durant plusieurs minutes tout en discutant de Quidditch pour commencer, puis petit à petit la conversation s'élargit sur les différents centres d'intérêt de chacune.

Elles s'assirent sur un banc près du lac pendant que Brittany lui parlait de son enfance, bercée par la magie de son père et de sa passion pour la danse qui lui avait été inculqué par sa mère, d'origine Moldu.

« Tu veux devenir danseuse donc ? Demanda la brune.

-Oui, c'est la seule chose dans laquelle je suis bonne …

-Ne dit pas ça. Tu es douée dans pleins d'autre domaine, j'en suis sure. »

La blonde regarda ses mains.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai des notes assez faibles malgré tous les efforts que je fais pour m'améliorer. Rachel a beaucoup de patience avec moi … »

Santana se rappela qu'elle avait de nombreuse fois l'autre Griffondor à la Bibliothèque avec Brittany, surement pour l'aider dans ses devoirs.

« Très bien, si tu es si douée que ça, il va falloir que tu me montres comment tu danse Brittany ! »

La Griffondor lui sourit.

« Avec plaisir ! Tu verras ça au Bal de Noël !

-Pourquoi au Bal ?

-Mr Schuster a repris complètement la chorale cette année, et avec les élèves on va chanter une ou deux chansons.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama Santana surprise d'apprendre une telle nouvelle.

-Oui, ça sera des chansons Moldu, il y a Rachel qui chantera bien sûr, c'est notre meilleure chanteuse. Il y a aussi Finn tu sais l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle ? »

La brune hocha la tête, elle connaissait plus que bien Finn, il était l'ancien petit ami de Quinn, avant que Rachel ne sorte avec …

« Sam, Mike et Tina de Serdaigle, Kurt, Blaine et Mercedes de Griffondor et Jesse et Jeff, des Septièmes années de Serpentard.

-Donc tu vas chanter aussi ?

-Je serais dans les cœurs, je suis là-bas pour la danse plutôt. »

Santana sourit à la blonde.

« Il me tarde le Bal de Noel pour voir ça alors ... »

Les deux élèves continuèrent à parler durant près d'une heure lorsque Santana s'aperçut brusquement qu'il devait être l'heure d'aller manger. Effectivement lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près de la Grande Salle, elles virent que presque tout Poudlard attendait le repas qui allait bientôt être servit.

Brittany se tourna vers Santana.

« J'ai été heureuse de parler avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Moi aussi Brittany.

-Donc, on peut dire qu'on est amie ? »

La brune lui souriant en faisant un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Bien sûr que nous sommes amies.

-Super ! »

Sans prévenir Brittany se jeta sur la Serpentard et l'enlaça. Santana passa ses mains autour de la taille de la blonde et sourit tout en appréciant le contact de leurs corps. Une fois que la Griffondor se détacha, la brune retint une grimace à la perte de la chaleur du corps de Brittany.

Les deux nouvelles amies finirent d'arriver dans la Grande Salle puis se séparèrent pour aller vers leurs tables respectives, qui se trouvaient bien sûr à l'opposé de la salle l'une de l'autre. Santana partie s'asseoir à côté de Quinn qui visiblement l'attendait, la blonde ne prit la parole qu'une fois qu'elle fut assise.

« Toi et Brittany Pierce … C'est nouveau …

-Qu'es ce tu veux dire par là ? Demanda la brune un peu trop agressivement.

-Rien. Répondit Quinn toujours aussi calme. Juste que tu aurais pu me prévenir que vous sortiez ensemble … »

Santana se tourna brusquement vers son amie.

« Quoi ? Mais on sort pas ensemble !

-Voyons Santana, tu veux tromper qui ? Depuis deux ans que tu la regarde sans arrêt, j'ai bien compris depuis tout ce temps pourquoi tu n'avais personne …

-On n'est pas ensemble Quinn … On vient tout juste de se parler aujourd'hui.

-Oh … »

Quinn se mordit la lèvre culpabilisant d'avoir fait des conclusions trop vite, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu les deux élèves rentrer en même temps dans la Grande Salle, l'air heureuse toutes les deux, elle s'était dit qu'enfin elles avaient franchi le cap.

Soudain, elle se rappela des paroles de son amie.

« Attend … Avant aujourd'hui tu ne lui avais jamais parlé ? »

Santana baissa la tête en rougissant, même si ce ne fut pas visible.

« Non. »

Quinn se mit à rire face à l'attitude de l'autre Serpentard mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire, sachant que de toute façon elle allait faire en sorte que l'histoire finisse bien pour elles. Car elle était une Serpentard, et de plus Santana Lopez …

Quinn leva les yeux vers la table de Griffondor où elle vit Brittany avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle parlait avec entrain à sa camarade brune, qui n'était autre que Rachel Berry. Le sang de Quinn ne fit qu'un tour …

Rachel Berry …

La Serpentard serra les dents, ce qu'elle avait pu lui apporter des soucis cette Griffondor … Rachel était une sorcière issue de parents Moldu, et de parents biologiques Moldu aussi, car la Griffondor avait en fait deux papas chez elle. Quinn avait été en compétition avec elle depuis le début de sa scolarité, en effet la brune avait d'excellentes notes en classe, beaucoup d'élève la comparait à la célèbre Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant Harry Potter qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort dix ans auparavant. Quinn s'était donc mit en tête, grandement poussé par sa famille, de devenir la meilleure élève de leur promotion. Cependant depuis l'an dernier leur 'compétition' avait pris un nouveau tournant. En effet son petit copain, Finn, l'extraordinaire attrapeur de Poufsouffle avait rejoint la Chorale de Poudlard. Elle n'avait rien dit sur le coup, car après tout un petit ami qui chante c'était sexy non ?

Cependant dans cette Chorale il y avait aussi Rachel Berry, qui aux dires de Finn avait une fois absolument fantastique ! Quinn s'en moquait totalement de sa voix, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu d'ailleurs car elle avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas être présente lorsque la Chorale chantait durant les Bals. Ce fut une de ces plus grosses erreurs, car Finn avait eu la bonne idée de tomber sous le charme de Rachel … C'est ainsi qu'un jour, le Poufsouffle était venu voir Quinn et lui dire qu'il la quittait car il était amoureux de la belle Griffondor … Et le comble c'était que Rachel et Finn était sorti ensemble le dernier mois de l'année scolaire de l'an dernier, et qu'ils s'étaient séparés durant l'été …

Quinn ne connaissait pas l'histoire de leur rupture, mais en voyant les regards amoureux et totalement désespéré que Finn envoyait toujours à Rachel, cela devait surement être cette dernière qui avait mis fin à leur couple. Cette Griffondor avait fait rompre son histoire parfait avec Finn pour qu'à la fin ils soient tous seuls …

Quinn essaya de ne pas penser au fait que son couple avec Finn battait de l'aile de toute façon, mais se concentra sur le fait que c'était la faute de Rachel Berry, et qu'elle détestait cette fille !

Rachel pouvait sentir le regard de Quinn sur elle, elle y était habituée. La blonde devait surement être en train d'imaginer un plan pour la supprimer de la terre à tout jamais, ou pire à la rendre muette pour qu'elle ne puisse plus chanter … Elle savait que la Serpentard la détestait depuis leur première année à Poudlard, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à voir en même temps … Au début elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle était détestée de la part de la blonde, puis elle avait compris que cela avait un rapport avec ces notes, mais Rachel n'allait pas arrêté d'avoir de bonnes notes, pour faire plaisir à Quinn Fabray, la descendante du clan Fabray, la puissante famille de Sang Pur.

Et depuis l'histoire Finn, cela s'était grandement s'aggraver. Pourtant ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, elle n'avait jamais demandé à Finn de quitter la Serpentard pour elle, il l'avait fait tout seul et de sa propre initiative. De plus elle était sortie avec lui pour de mauvaises raisons, à savoir qu'il chantait bien, qu'il était populaire et qu'il avait laissé tomber Quinn Fabray pour elle. Sur le coup elle s'était sentit flatté d'une telle attention, mais elle avait vite compris son erreur lorsqu'elle avait croisée la Serpentard quelques heures plus tard. En effet elle s'était reçue de la part de la Griffondor un Soda en plein dans la figure, un Soda de création Spécial Weasley bien sûr … Il lui avait fallu près de deux heures pour enlever l'aspect gluant de la boisson et l'odeur de Troll qui allait avec …

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Amours à Poudlard.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Griffondor. Deux histoires d'amours.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours à Poudlard<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

Santana se trouvait dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard avec Puck à parler du match contre Serdaigle qui n'allait pas tarder, lorsque Jesse entra avec un drôle d'air sur le visage.

« Hey Lopez ! Il y a Brittany qui est devant la Salle Commune, elle voudrait te voir … »

Cette remarque fit ricaner la plupart des Verts et Argents présents, la brune se leva, croisa les bras et les regarda avec un air méchant.

« Quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire ? »

L'effet fut immédiat puisque tous les Serpentard baissèrent la tête faisant semblant d'être soudainement occupé.

« C'est ce qu'il me semblait … »

La brune sortit de la Salle Commune sans prononcer autre chose, mais tout le monde compris que dorénavant Brittany S. Pierce la Griffondor était la protégée de Santana Lopez la batteuse de Serpentard.

Santana trouva effectivement la Griffondor qui l'attendait, la blonde sourit en voyant son amie arriver.

« Brittany, je suis contente de te voir. »

En effet cela faisait quelques jours depuis qu'elles avaient réellement parlé, parfois elles échangeaient quelques mots entre les classes, ou en cours lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas loin. Mais leur réelle dernière conversation datait de trois jours.

« Moi aussi ! Je me demandais si on pourrait aller faire un tour dans le parc toute les deux … »

Santana sourit en acceptant de se balader avec la Griffondor.

Quinn regarda son amie partir en souriant. Elle était surement la seule à savoir que Santana souhaitait plus qu'une simple amitié avec Brittany … Elle n'avait rien à dire pour empêcher la Serpentard de faire cela, Brittany avait beau être une Griffondor, elle n'était tout de même pas Rachel Berry …

En parlant de la brune, maintenant que sa meilleure amie était avec Santana, la Griffondor devait être seule … Quinn sourit malicieusement décidant de partir à la quête de Rachel, histoire de lui créer quelques ennuis, comme lui jeter un sort de Chauve Furie ou quelque chose d'aussi désagréable …

La blonde marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'elle entendit Finn appeler la fille qu'elle cherchait … Le premier réflexe de Quinn fut de se cacher derrière une statue pour écouter la conversation.

« Rachel je t'en prie arrête-toi. »

La brune soupira mais se retourna pour écouter ce que son ex petit ami avait à dire.

« Quoi Finn …

-Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble …

-Finn je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus être avec toi.

-Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de mais Finn, je ne suis amoureuse de toi et je ne l'ai jamais été …

-Mais alors pourquoi tu t'es mise avec moi l'an dernier ?

-Parce que je me suis sentie flattée … Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu venais de quitter Quinn pour moi …

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Mais enfin Finn ouvre les yeux … Qu'es ce que je suis par rapport à elle ? C'est la plus jolie fille qui m'ait jamais été donné de voir, elle est intelligente, elle est Préfète ce qui veut dire qu'elle a le sens des responsabilités, on peut voir qu'elle est juste dans son rôle. Et même si je ne la connais pas ainsi, elle a l'air plutôt drôle et gentille … Alors oui Finn, je me suis senti flatté que tu me choisisses à moi Rachel Berry, une simple Griffondor à elle … »

Finn ouvrait et fermait la bouche tel un poisson ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien Finn, je suis sure que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime à ta juste valeur. »

Rachel posa sa main sur le bras du Poufsouffle puis le laissa seul. Il regarda son ex petite amie partir, puis il s'en alla à son tour.

Quinn, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, n'en revenait pas. Elle était appuyé contre le mur, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rachel, la fille qu'elle martyrisait depuis sa première année venait de faire son éloge ?

Quinn venait de se rendre compte qu'elle respirait rapidement et que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se sentait complètement perdu ! La Serpentard resta de longues minutes à se refaire la conversation qu'elle à laquelle elle venait d'assister le regard toujours dans le vide. Le fait de savoir que Rachel la portait en quelque sorte sur un piédestal et ne la détestait pas, alors qu'il lui aurait été si simple de le faire la rendait toute bizarre. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant de retourner à nouveau jusqu'à la salle Commune des Serpentard, abandonnant l'idée de créer des ennuis à Rachel pour aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps Brittany et Santana marchait dans la neige en discutant tranquillement, la brune rassura, pour la dixième fois en deux jours, son amie sur l'état de son épaule. En effet lors du match contre Serdaigle qui avait eu lieu la veille, la Serpentard s'était reçu un Cognard dans l'épaule, ce qui avait rendu la blonde particulièrement inquiète depuis. Une fois qu'elle fut rassurée, Brittany proposa de faire un bonhomme de neige.

Alors que la blonde était dans sa tâche, Santana la regarda puis regarda la boule de neige qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, la tentation était trop grande … Quelques secondes plus tard, la Griffondor reçu une boule de neige en plein dans la tête, elle se tourna vers son amie choquée, tandis que la brune prenait un air innocent. Cependant l'inévitable arriva, les deux élèves se mirent à faire une petite bataille de boules de neige.

Brittany avait réussi à bloquer les mains de la Serpentard, elle la poussa donc dans le but de la faire tomber, malheureuse pour elles, Santana s'étala sur leur bonhomme de neige quasiment finit … Elles éclatèrent de rire toujours couverte de neige.

« Je suis désolé Brittany … » Parvint à dire entre deux rires.

Les deux amies étaient toujours allongé dans la neige l'un à côté de l'autre lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à calmer leurs rires. Elles décidèrent de reconstruire un autre bonhomme avant de rentrer.

« On pourrait lui donner un nom ! S'exclama Brittany en regardant leur création terminée.

-Ouais pourquoi pas, une idée ? »

La blonde se mit à réfléchir, devant la vue concentrer de son amie Santana cru qu'elle allait fondre sur place tant elle était mignonne.

« Brittana ! »

La Serpentard était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation de Brittany, qu'elle ne compris pas les paroles de cette dernière.

« Pardon ?

-On pourrait l'appeler Brittana ! C'est un mélange entre nos deux prénoms … »

Brittana ? Hum cela sonnait plutôt bien se mit à penser la brune.

« Très bien, alors baptisons là Brittana. »

La blonde souri heureuse que sa proposition ait été acceptée. Les deux amies repartirent ensuite vers le château pour se réchauffer un peu.

« Dit tu as fait le devoir de Potions ? » Demanda Santana.

La Griffondor secoua la tête négativement.

« Toujours pas …

-Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble, je pourrais t'aider … Enfin si tu veux … »

Brittany se tourna vers son amie.

« Vraiment tu voudrais bien m'aider ?

-Bien sûr …

-Oh oui, ça me plairait beaucoup … Comme ça dérangera moins Rachel ! Elle se sent pas bien en ce moment … »

Santana se sut pas si elle devait demander pour l'autre Griffondor était 'pas bien ' car après tout elle n'était amie seulement avec Brittany. Cependant la blonde répondit pour elle.

« On se retrouve à la Bibliothèque dans un quart d'heure ?

-D'accord, à dans un quart d'heure. »

Après un dernier sourire les deux élèves se séparèrent pour aller dans leur dortoir chercher ce dont elles avaient besoins pour faire leurs devoirs. Lorsque Santana entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard elle vit Quinn seule dans un siège, le regard vague. La brune fronça les sourcils se demandant si quelque n'allait pas avec son amie. Cependant, elle avait rendez-vous avec une certaine Griffondor dans quelques minutes, donc elle décida de monter dans le dortoir et remit à plus tard une possible conversation avec son amie Préfète. Après tout ce n'était pas forcement quelque chose de grave, elle pouvait tout simplement être fatigué, elle était humaine elle aussi …

Comme prévu les deux amies se retrouvèrent à la Bibliothèque où Santana aida la Griffondor pour son devoir. Elle espérait que leur Professeur de Potions, Mme Sylvester ne voient pas les similitudes entre leurs copies. Le Professeur Sylvester se faisait un malin plaisir de faire peur aux élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie de sa maison, Serpentard. De nombreux élèves la comparaient au grand héro de la guerre, Severus Rogue. Cependant Santana avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un pouvait être pire que le Professeur Sylvester.

Tandis qu'elle regardait Brittany recopier son brouillon, la brune se demanda si cela ne serait pas mal placé de lui demander si la blonde voulait aller au Bal de Noel avec elle. Santana avait refusé à plusieurs élèves leurs invitations, car elle ne voulait y aller qu'avec la Griffondor, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait peur du refus de la blonde. Elle savait qu'elle non plus n'avait encore de cavalier, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle allait y aller avec elle …

Brittany leva les yeux vers elle, la brune lui sourit et fit semblant de se concentrer sur son propre devoir. Elle décida à ce moment qu'elle allait demander à la blonde de l'accompagner au plus vite, mais elle se dit que dans la Bibliothèque ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Amours à Poudlard.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Griffondor. Deux histoires d'amours.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours à Poudlard<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

Le soir lors du repas Santana vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Quinn qui semblait toujours ailleurs.

« Quinn ça va ?

-Oui oui, et toi ? Répondit-elle en forçant un sourire.

-Quinn, je vois bien que quelque chose ne vas pas … »

La Préfète leva les yeux vers son amie, pourquoi fallait-il que la brune la connaisse si bien ?

« Rien de grave je t'assure, je suis juste fatiguée. »

La blonde détourna les yeux et commença à manger, Santana connaissait assez bien Quinn pour savoir que la discussion était terminée et qu'elle ne dirait plus rien. La Serpentard soupira devant l'air entêté de son amie, mais se plia à sa volonté de rester seule, pour le moment …

Quinn eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Santana manger en silence à son tour, elle savait que la brune ne voulait que l'aider, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de la conversation qu'elle avait entendu entre Finn et …

« Rachel Berry ! »

Quinn sursauta en entendant le nom de la fille qui occupait ses pensées depuis le début de l'après-midi. Elle regarda Jeff, un élève de Septième année qui venait de prononcer le prénom de la Griffondor, afin d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas au Bal de Noel avec Rachel Berry ! S'exclama le blond à son ami, Jesse St James.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te surprends … Elle fait partie de la Choral avec nous, elle a une voix magnifique, on a le même sens dramatique et les même projets de carrière. Elle est parfaite pour moi. Répondit calmement Jesse.

-Hum, vu sous cet angle, tu as raison … Mais elle a accepté de venir avec toi ?

-Oui, je lui ai demandé avant le repas.»

Jeff se mit à rire.

« Je crois que Finn ne sera pas content lorsqu'il l'apprendra. »

Jesse se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Quinn soupira, mais qu'es ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Rachel ? Et sa voix ? Etait-elle si exceptionnelle que ça ? C'était juste une chanteuse, pas de quoi en faire des montagnes ! La blonde regarda Jesse et ne put s'empêcher de penser le contraire de ce qu'il venait de dire, lui et Rachel ne formait pas un couple parfait … Elle risqua un coup d'œil à la table des Griffondor où elle vit Rachel qui mangeait tranquillement, puis regarda à nouveau Jesse. Non décidément ils n'allaient pas ensemble …

Jeff et Jesse ne parlèrent plus de la Griffondor durant tout le repas au plus grand soulagement de la blonde.

Lorsque Quinn partit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Santana elle fut rattrapée par Sam, le gardien de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

« Hey Quinn. Je me demandais si tu voulais aller au Bal de Noel avec moi ? »

La Serpentard regarda le joueur de Quidditch, elle le connaissait un peu puisqu'il était ami avec Finn, elle le trouvait plutôt gentil et assez drôle, de plus il était populaire puisqu'il était dans l'équipe de Pouffsouffle depuis 3 ans. Il semblait être le cavalier idéal et il était mignon, si on enlevait le fait qu'il avait des lèvres plutôt volumineuses, mais Rachel était jolie malgré son nez …

Quinn écarquilla les yeux face à la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir.

« Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna le blond, ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive si vite. Super ! »

La Serpentard lui sourit, puis se mit à culpabiliser quelques secondes car elle avait conscience qu'elle venait d'accepter la proposition du Poufsouffle juste pour oublier ses pensées sur Rachel.

Rah, et voilà qu'elle pensait encore à la Griffondor …

Elle leva les yeux vers son cavalier pour le Bal et essaya de reprendre un air concerné par ce qu'il disait.

« A plus tard alors ! »

Quinn hocha la tête et partie rejoindre Santana qui l'attendait plus loin.

« Vraiment ? Lui demanda la brune. Toi et Evans ? »

La Préfète haussa les épaules.

« C'est un bon gars. »

Les deux Serpentard marchèrent en direction du cachot en silence avant de Quinn ne brise le silence.

« Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ? »

Quinn n'en fut pas sure, mais elle crut voir la brune rougir.

« Je demanderais à Brit si elle veut y aller avec moi demain.

-Oh. »

La blonde sourit et poussa gentiment son amie.

« J'espère qu'elle acceptera !

-Moi aussi. » Marmonna la brune.

Le lendemain après les cours, Brittany et Santana étaient assises contre arbre près du lac, enfin Santana était assise contre un arbre, et Brittany était appuyée contre des jambes. La brune jouait avec les cheveux de la Griffondor, en essayant de se donner du courage pour lui demander d'être sa cavalière pour le Bal de Noel qui avait bientôt lieu.

« Dit Brit, tu y vas avec quelqu'un au Bal ?

-Heu non … »

La Serpentard inspira un grand coup, c'était le moment.

« Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? »

Brittany se retourna brusquement vers son amie.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé de cavalier ? S'exclama la blonde surprise.

-Non c'est pas ça, certains m'ont demandé, mais c'est avec toi que je veux y aller … »

Un sourire illumina le visage de la Griffondor.

« Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire Brit ? Je veux que tu sois ma cavalière au Bal. »

La blonde hocha la tête toujours en souriant.

« Je serai honorée d'être ta cavalière Santana … »

Cette dernière se mit à sourire à son tour, heureuse, vraiment heureuse que son amie ait accepté son invitation.

La bonne humeur suivit la Serpentard jusqu'à son dortoir, où elle trouva Quinn en train de lire. La brune se laissa tomber sur le lit de son amie un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres. La blonde leva un sourcil se demandant pourquoi tant de bonheur …

« Brit a accepté d'aller au Bal avec moi ! »

Quinn sourit et se dit qu'elle aurait dû penser à la Griffondor dessuite envoyant l'air heureux de son amie.

« C'est super Santana !

-Je sais … En plus je vais enfin pouvoir la voir danser !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais elle fait partie de la Chorale, et chaque année on rate leurs numéros car ils passent en début de soirée … »

La blonde hocha la tête, la plupart des Serpentard avaient l'habitude d'arriver en retard pour faire une entrée remarquée. Ce qui l'avait toujours poussé à rater les performances de la Chorale de Poudlard.

« Sauf que cette année Mr Schuster a décidé de les faire chanter en milieu de soirée, pour que tout le monde puisse les voir … Et Brit m'a dit qu'elle avait un numéro de danse avec Mike Chang … »

Quinn regarda son amie qui avait encore l'air aux anges, cependant cette nouvelle ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir à elle, elle allait devoir supporter de voir Rachel chanter avec Jesse et Finn qui bave sur elle …

« Quinn ? »

La blonde fut ramenée à la réalité par l'autre Serpentard, ne voulant pas subir un interrogatoire de la part de la brune, elle lui répondit rapidement.

« Je me disais que ce week-end on pourrait aller chercher nos robes ensemble ! »

La diversion eu l'air de marcher car son amie hocha la tête.

« Oui, très bonne idée … »

Santana se rallongea à côté de la Préfète qui se remit à lire, la brune quant à elle se plongea dans ses pensées qui étaient essentiellement occupé par une certaine blonde de Griffondor. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt impatiente de voir sa cavalière danser.

Sa cavalière …

Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ce terme pour désigner Brittany. Soudain elle se mit à paniquer, et si jamais elle n'était pas à la hauteur pour danser avec la Griffondor ? Et pire si elle n'était pas à la hauteur pour Brittany tout simplement ?

Santana se mordit la lèvre inférieure en essayant de penser à autre chose, maintenant qu'elle avait une chance avec la blonde elle n'allait pas tout laisser tomber pour un manque de confiance en elle …

Il fallait qu'elle pense à ce qu'elle allait porter pour le Bal de Noel, elle avait une personne à impressionner. Santana jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui lisait toujours, elle semblait à nouveau bizarre. Une personne qui ne connaissait pas Quinn aurait pu croire qu'elle ne faisait que lire, mais la brune voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Habituellement elle lisait rapidement or maintenant elle avait une lecture plus que lente, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait les pensées occupées.

Cependant que devait-elle faire ? Cela faisait un jour qu'elle était ainsi, inhabituellement dans le vague.

Santana décida de lui laisser encore quelques jours, après tout cela pouvait réellement être un coup de fatigue. Quinn quant à elle voyait bien que la brune ne cessait de lui jeter des regards, elle sentit cependant que Santana renonça à lui poser des questions, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante, encore une fois.

La Préfète espéra que Rachel allait quitter ses pensées pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre normalement.

Le week-end qui arriva Santana et Quinn faisait le tour de Pré au Lard afin de trouver leurs tenues parfaites pour le Bal de Noel. Les deux amies marchaient dans la neige avec des sacs contenant leurs achats tout en parlant.

Soudain à l'angle de la rue qui menait au Trois Ballais, elles croisèrent Kurt, Blaine, Brittany et Rachel.

Les deux jeunes hommes leurs adressèrent un simple regard poli, tandis que Brittany et Santana se sourirent gentiment. Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en voyant leur comportement, puis elle posa son regard sur la dernière personne restante … Rachel.

Malgré tous ces efforts, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à la Griffondor durant le reste de la semaine. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien laissé transparaitre, elle continuait de lui lancer des paroles désagréables lorsqu'elles se croisaient, elle avait même rit lorsque Karofsky lui avait jeté un Levicorpus, cependant elle n'avait pas ressenti la même joie qu'auparavant. A cet instant, la Serpentard regrettait d'avoir entendu la conversation entre la chanteuse et Finn …

Quinn n'avait quasiment pas pensé au joueur de Quidditch ces derniers temps … Alors qu'habituellement c'était lui occupait ses pensées, elle se demandait comment le faire revenir à elle, non sans se venger avant. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune envie d'avoir à nouveau Finn dans sa vie.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle entende cette conversation ? Tout était plus simple quand elle pensait que la brune la détestait ! Elle pensait ne ressentir que de la haine envers la Griffondor, maintenant elle n'était plus sure de rien … Tout à cause d'une stupide conversation !

Quinn jeta donc un regard noir à Rachel, sauf que cette fois ci ce n'était pas les même raisons qu'auparavant. La Griffondor se contenta de lui rendre son regard avant de détourner les yeux vers sa destination.

Une fois le groupe de Lions dépassé, les deux amies de Serpentard se rendirent au Trois Ballais afin de boire un coup. Quinn pouvait voir que Santana avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, pensant surement à Brittany. Elle se joignit à son sourire en se disant que son amie était vraiment mignonne lors qu'elle était amoureuse. Au début elle avait pensé que la brune était seulement attirée par le physique de la Griffondor, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était bien plus profond que cela. Quinn devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien Brittany, à chaque fois qu'elle était là elle se sentait de meilleure humeur, la blonde avait le don de communiquer sa joie à tout le monde … Elle ne connaissait personne dans Poudlard qui n'appréciait pas Brittany, d'autant plus qu'elle évitait toujours les affrontements, voulant voir que le côté positif des personnes... Bien sûr, elle était un peu naïve et pouvait des choses plutôt stupide, mais cela ne la rendait pas moins attachante.

Brittany et Santana avait des caractères totalement opposé, puisqu'étant à Serpentard, la brune pouvait se montrer dure envers les autres, et dire des choses blessantes … Cependant une fois qu'on connaissait Santana on pouvait voir que ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher sa vrai personnalité. En réalité la brune était près protectrice envers ceux qu'elle considérait comme les siens. Quinn se souvint de la fois où elle avait jeté un sort à Puck parce qu'il avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'une fille sans cœur … Santana n'avait pas du tout apprécié de voir la Préfète insulté ainsi dans la Salle Commune … Même après trois ans, Puck se souvint encore de son humiliation.

Quinn leva les yeux vers son amie qui buvait tranquillement une Bierraubeurre et se dit que Brittany ne pouvait avoir de meilleur allié que Santana pour sa vie future.

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Amours à Poudlard.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Griffondor. Deux histoires d'amours.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours à Poudlard<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

Santana mit une touche finale à son maquillage avant de se tourner vers Quinn afin de lui demander son avis sur sa tenue de Bal puisque le grand soir était enfin arrivé.

« Alors ? »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux face à son amie qui portait une robe rouge moulant parfaitement chaque partie flatteuse de son anatomie, avec cela elle portait une paire de talon noire ainsi qu'un simple pendentif rappelant la couleur de ses chaussures. Le seul mot qui pouvait définir l'autre Serpentard était …

« Sexy … Tu es vraiment bien Santana, je ne sais pas comment elle pourra te résister ! »

La brune sourit à la Préfète qui avait revêtu une robe bustier bleu clair.

« Tu es magnifique toi aussi Quinn, tu vas faire des ravages ! »

Les deux amies se sourirent, puis Santana laissa la blonde afin de rejoindre sa cavalière. Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous près du Grand Hall, chaque pas que faisait la Serpentard vers cette direction la rendait nerveuse. Durant son trajet elle croisa plusieurs personnes qui se retournèrent sur son passage afin de la contempler, elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait cela, mais pour elle l'avis le plus important était celui de Brittany. Elle était aussi impatiente de voir comment la Griffondor était vêtu pour l'occasion.

La Serpentard fut la première arrivé au point de rendez-vous, elle était seule dans le couloir et elle pouvait sentir la pression monter. Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait, elle se tourna vers la provenance des pas le cœur battant, mais elle fut déçue en apercevant Kurt accompagné de Blaine. Les deux Griffondor passèrent devant Santana et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de complimenter la brune pour sa tenue.

« Merci, vous êtes très classe vous aussi. »

Le couple de Griffondor hocha la tête en souriant dans leurs costumes, ils avaient chacun un nœud papillon, celui de Kurt était jaune et celui de Blaine était rouge.

« Brittany n'est pas loin derrière nous. » Lui annonça ce dernier en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils partirent ensuite en direction de la Grande Salle en souriant. Il ne fallut qu'une minute à Santana avant d'entendre à nouveau des pas se diriger vers elle. Cependant elle reconnut cette fois le bruit des talons qui frappaient contre le sol, et Brittany apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

La blonde portait, tout comme Quinn une robe bustier, mais Santana eu le plaisir de voir que la robe de la Griffondor était plus courte et qu'elle était d'un dégradé qui allait du noir au blanc. Bref, Brittany était tout simplement magnifique, ce dont la brune n'avait jamais douté une seule seconde. La danseuse s'approcha de la Serpentard tout en la détaillant à son tour.

« Tu es superbe Brittany. »

Cette dernière sourit en entendant le compliment prononcé doucement par Santana.

« Tu es magnifique toi aussi, je suis fière d'être ta cavalière ce soir. »

La Serpentard sentit son corps se réchauffer considérablement après ces paroles. Elle sourit à son amie et lui tendit son bras pour l'inviter à avancer. Brittany pris avec plaisir le bras qui lui était offert, elles entrèrent donc ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Sans surprise, de nombreux regards se portèrent sur elles durant de longues minutes, Santana savoura cet instant, sans oublier de jeter des regards d'avertissement à son tour, juste au cas où quelqu'un avait quelque chose de désagréable à dire …

Cependant aucune personne ne fit la moindre réflexion, elles eurent même droit à un hochement de tête de la part de Minerva McGonagall lorsqu'elles passèrent devant elle.

Santana aperçut Quinn près du buffet et se dirigea vers elle, avec la Griffondor toujours à son bras. Une fois qu'elle fut en face de son amie elle vit Sam qui était vêtu d'un costume lui aussi. La brune ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il semblait moins beau que ceux de Blaine et Kurt, mais elle décida de ne faire aucun commentaire à ce propos.

« Quinn ! Tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! S'exclama Brittany, toi aussi Sam. »

Les deux concernés sourient à la blonde tout en la complimentant elle aussi, ainsi qu'à sa cavalière. Sam partit chercher à boire pour les trois jeunes femmes puis entraina la Préfète sur la piste de danse. En voyant cela Brittany regarda la brune avec envie. Santana ne put s'empêcher de rire et amena à son tour la blonde danser.

Les deux élèves se mirent donc à danser une valse, la Serpentard laissa mener sa cavalière qui semblait aux anges d'avoir un tel privilège. Au bout de quelques pas de danse, Santana s'aperçut qu'effectivement Brittany était une danseuse exceptionnelle. Etant de famille de Sang Pur, la brune avait droit à de nombreuses leçons de danse, mais jamais elle n'avait eu une cavalière comme Brittany, même sa professeur de danse semblait ridicule face à la grâce de la maitrise de la blonde. Santana pris donc un grand plaisir à valser avec Brittany dans la Grande Salle sous le regard de plusieurs envieux.

Près de deux heures plus tard Brittany dut abandonner la brune afin de se préparer pour aller sur scène avec la Chorale de Poudlard. Santana retrouva donc Quinn que Sam avait laissé lui aussi. Les deux Serpentard attendirent donc patiemment le spectacle, cependant la blonde semblait plus agitée que la brune. En effet la Préfète savait qu'elle allait voir Rachel à nouveau, qu'elle allait la voir chanter, et surtout l'entendre chanter. Une part d'elle était impatiente de voir ce que cela allait donner, mais une autre part était totalement à l'opposé … C'est donc les pensées confuses et le cœur battant qu'elle leva les yeux vers la scène où tous les chanteurs et danseurs, tous vêtue de la même façon, venaient de prendre place.

Une musique retentit dans la salle, une musique qui ne fut reconnu par les élèves qui avaient des connaissances en musique Moldu. Jesse, Kurt, Finn et Sam se détachèrent du groupe pour se mettre à chanter, puis ce fut au tour de Brittany et Mike de s'approcher du public.

Le cœur de Santana se mit à battre plus vite sachant qu'elle allait enfin voir la blonde danser … Elle ne fut pas déçue puisque la seconde d'après les deux danseurs enchainèrent les portées, les pas de danse plus ou moins compliqué que certains furent repris avec les autres membres de la troupe. La Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse de Mike en parvenait à faire danser Brittany comme elle ne serait jamais capable de le faire … Cependant elle capta un regard et un sourire de la part de la Griffondor dans sa direction et tous ces doutes s'envolèrent.

Une fois la chanson terminée, toute l'école applaudit chaudement leurs camarades, puis ce fut autour de Mercedes et Jeff de chanter ensemble. La chanson fut tout aussi entrainante que la première, Quinn et Santana se surprirent même à danser en souriant. La brune fit tourner son amie sur place en souriant, tout en gardant un œil sur Brittany qui se trouvait toujours une scène dans les chœurs. Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement retentit à la fin de la chanson auquel se joignirent encore une fois Quinn et Santana. La Préfète se demanda pour Rachel n'avait pas encore chanté, et ne sut dire si cela lui plaisait ou non.

Cependant quelques secondes plus tard tous les membres de la Chorale quittèrent la scène sauf Rachel. Une douce musique s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux couples se prirent dans les bras pour danser tandis que la voix de la chanteuse se fit entendre.

Quinn resta figé sur place en écoutant la voix puissante de la petite Griffondor, elle ne put détacher ses yeux de Rachel qui chantait avec tout son talent. La blonde sentait que son corps répondait à la voix de la brune, elle avait le cœur qui battait si vite qu'il lui faisait mal, elle sentait que son corps était plus chaud qu'à l'ordinaire et son estomac semblait de tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens.

Au milieu de la chanson Brittany apparu au côté de Santana et l'entraina à nouveau sur la piste de danse pour profiter de ce slow avec elle. La Serpentard sourit en sentant le corps de la blonde contre elle. Elles se tenaient la main tandis que le bras de Brittany était autour du cou de Santana qui avait son propre bras autour de la taille de la blonde. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux durant de nombreuses secondes puis elles se rapprochèrent encore plus afin de finir joue contre joue et leurs corps complément pressé contre celui de leur cavalière.

La chanson leur sembla trop courte, tout comme pour Quinn qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre. Après de nombreux applaudissement Rachel remercia tout le monde et s'éclipsa de la scène, la disparition de la chanteuse sembla ramener la Préfète de Serpentard à la réalité … Elle partit soudainement dehors dans le but de s'aérer et de se changer les idées, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver durant la performance de Rachel.

Dès qu'elle sortit elle put se rendre compte à quel point elle avait eu chaud dans la Grande Salle, la fraicheur que lui apportait le patio fut plus que bienvenue. Quinn respira à plein poumon essayant toujours à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver quelques minutes plutôt. Elle s'était sentit prise au piège, comme si la voix de la brune l'avait ensorcelé … Se pouvait-elle que la Griffondor ait des origines Vélanes ? La blonde se mit soudainement à rire à sa propre pensée … Rachel était d'origine Moldu … D'autant plus que les parents de Quinn connaissait des descendants de Vénales, dont la célèbre Fleur DelaCourt, et leurs physiques étaient loin de celui de Rachel … Alors comment se pouvait-il qu'elle ait été si captivé ?

« Quinn ? »

Cette dernière sursauta et se tourna vers Sam qui venait de l'appeler.

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste sortie prendre l'air. »

Le Poufsouffle continuait de la regardait avec inquiétude mais ne lui posait pas plus de questions.

« Tu viens on y retourne ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la Serpentard en souriant, au fait tu as été génial sur scène. »

Sam la remercia en lui rendant son sourire tandis qu'ils approchaient de la Grande Salle. Ils trouvèrent Brittany et Santana toujours sur la piste de danse. Quinn regarda son amie et la blonde avec tendresse, lorsqu'elle vit soudain un autre couple passer devant elles.

Jesse St James et Rachel Berry.

Les deux chanteurs dansaient ensemble prenant plus de place de nécessaire, ce qui irrita au plus haut point la Serpentard. Puis elle vit Finn danser avec une Serdaigle au loin, mais cela lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Seule la vision de Rachel et Jesse l'énervait.

Alors que Sam était en train de lui raconter quelque chose au sujet d'un livre Moldu qui venait de lire, elle lui prit brusquement la main et l'entraina danser. Quelque peu surpris au début, le blond suivit tout de même la Serpentard qui semblait plus étrange que jamais. Alors qu'elle tournait avec lui sur la piste de danse, Quinn ne lâchait pas du regard Rachel et son cavalier. A un moment, la blonde croisa les yeux de la Griffondor, elle lui fit donc passer toute la colère qu'elle ressentait à cet instant dans son regard. Quinn vit la brune grimacer, mais elle continua de danser comme si de rien était et pris bien soin de ne plus croiser le regard d'une certaine blonde.

Sam sentait bien que sa cavalière avait l'esprit ailleurs, il pouvait sentir le corps tendu qui était près de lui. La Préfète semblait particulièrement énervée contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, cependant il ne fut pas sur de savoir s'il avait envie de connaitre les pensées de la blonde. Le Poufsouffle continua donc de se comporter comme un parfait cavalier ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la Serpentard qui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir à lui.

Ainsi près d'une heure plus tard Sam raccompagna Quinn jusqu'à sa Salle Commune en silence. La Serpentard le remercia pour la soirée, elle lui dit qu'elle avait passé un moment agréable avec lui, mais le blond n'en fut pas convaincu. Cependant lorsqu'il sentit la main de Quinn sur son bras il put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était plus ou moins honnête … Sam se dit alors que l'irritation de la blonde n'avait réellement rien n'avoir avec lui, il quitta donc les cachots un peu plus heureux. Lors de son trajet pour rentrer dans sa propre Salle Commune il croisa Santana qui raccompagnait Brittany. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit en voyant qu'elles avaient passé une excellente soirée ensemble.

« Je l'aime bien Sam. Dit Brittany en voyant le blonde disparaitre dans les escaliers. Il est gentil.

-Mouais. »

La blonde se mit à rire devant l'air peut enjoué de sa cavalière et lui mit un léger coup de coude. Santana la regarda en souriant avec un air d'excuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de marcher ensemble jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Griffondors profitant ensemble des derniers moments de leurs soirées.

« Nous y voilà. Annonça Santana une fois qu'elles furent devant le tableau qui menait à la Salle Commune de Brittany.

-Ouais … »

Elles se regardèrent en silence avant que la Grosse Dame ne s'impatiente …

« Alors ? Mot de passe … ? »

Pour toute réponse la Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir et amena la blonde un peu plus loin afin de lui parler en toute intimité.

« Merci pour la soirée Santana, c'était fantastique de la passer avec toi. »

La brune sourit à Brittany sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

« Pour moi aussi c'était super. »

La Griffondor prit dans ses bras son amie afin de lui faire un câlin. Elles restèrent dans les bras de l'autre durant de longues minutes. Santana respira l'odeur de vanille de la blonde en soupirant. Soupir qui fut entendu par la concerné qui se mit à sourire dans le cou de la brune. Elles se détachèrent à contre cœur bien plus tard.

« Demain après-midi tu as quelque chose de prévu ? »

Santana allait répondre qu'elle avait des devoirs à finir, mais elle repoussa au loin cette pensée.

« Non, rien … Pourquoi ? »

Brittany sourit à son amie et la brune pu voir une étincelle dans les yeux de la blonde.

« Je viendrais te chercher à 15h dans le Grand Hall …

-D'accord, que va-t-on faire ? »

Un sourire espiègle lui répondit.

Brittany s'approcha soudain de Santana et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la Serpentard.

« C'est une surprise ! »

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune, et sans attendre de réponse de la part de son amie, la blonde rentra dans sa Salle Commune.

Santana resta figée quelques secondes dans le couloir seule, avec, elle le savait, un sourire stupide accroché à ses lèvres.

**…**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Amours à Poudlard.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Griffondor. Deux histoires d'amours.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours à Poudlard<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain Santana se rendit dans le Grand Hall un peu anxieuse, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu prévoir Brittany. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination elle vit que la blonde l'attendait déjà un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut ! Tu vas bien depuis hier ?

-Oui, oui et toi ? Tu as bien dormis ? »

Brittany hocha la tête à l'affirmative en se disant que la brune et son corps avait occupé la quasi-totalité de ses rêves. Santana regarda le Griffondor, trouvant regrettable qu'elle ne porte plus sa robe de la veille, cependant elle se rappela que c'était plutôt un bien, car elle avait eu bien du mal à ne pas sauter sur la blonde lors du Bal de Noel.

« Alors ? Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda la brune impatiente.

La Griffondor lui attrapa la main et la tira vers les escaliers en courant, d'abord surprise Santana ne mit pas longtemps à rire et à suivre Brittany dans sa course folle dans les escaliers. Elles s'arrêtèrent après une dizaine de minute devant un mur vierge. La Serpentard fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'elles attendaient, lorsque soudain une porte apparu devant elles. Santana se tourna vers la blonde avec un regard d'incompréhension.

« C'est la Salle sur Demande.

-La Salle sur Demande ? » S'exclama la brune.

Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de cette salle, elle avait notamment servit aux élèves de Poudlard qui faisaient de la résistance durant la guerre contre Voldemort.

« Mais comment tu as su où elle était ? »

Brittany se mit à rire devant l'air de son amie.

« Je suis une cousine éloignée de Fleur Weasley, et cet été on a fait un repas de famille où elle y était. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit où elle se trouvait ! »

Santana hocha la tête impressionné, puis compris le sens de ses paroles.

« Attend, ça veut dire que tu as du sang de Vélane ? »

La blonde se mit à rire.

« Non, c'est de l'autre côté de ma famille.

-Pourtant tu es très belle … »

Brittany se mit à rougir, puis marmonna quelque chose sur le fait d'ouvrir la porte face à elles. La brune se mit à rire devant l'air gêné de son amie, mais alla tout de même ouvrir la Salle sur Demande. Cependant elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle trouva de l'autre côté de la porte. Face à elles, se trouvait une immense plage d'un bleu qui rappelait les yeux de Brittany, et d'un sable fin et doux.

« Mais … »

Santana ne sut quoi ajouter, et se tourna vers la blonde pour demander une explication. Cette dernière ne contenta d'hausser les épaules en souriant.

« Elle fait apparaitre ce que tu souhaites … Même si c'est une plage au fin fond du monde … »

La Griffondor frappa dans ses mains, heureuse de la réaction de son amie, puis entraina Santana vers une cabine de rechange qui se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande. Les deux élèves n'entendirent même pas la porte se fermer, trop occupé à se mettre en maillot de bain pour l'occasion. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se changer, Santana ne sortit pas dessuite de la cabine, elle savait qu'elle allait voir Brittany en maillot, c'est-à-dire avec quasiment aucun vêtement, et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait y réagir. La brune inspira un grand coup et sortit de la cabine.

Elle trouva la danseuse un peu plus loin qui se dirigeait vers deux serviettes posées sur le sable, elle prit le temps de bien regarder la blonde, appréciant chaque partie de son corps, inspira à nouveau puis elle alla la rejoindre.

Lorsque Brittany leva les yeux sur elle, la blonde pris aussi quelques secondes afin de regarder le corps de Santana qui marchait vers elle, la Serpentard sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort en espérant que Brittany aimait ce qu'elle voyait.

Les deux amis partirent ensuite se baigner dans la mer qui s'offrait à elle, pour leur plus grande joie la température de l'eau était parfaite. Sans surprise, la fin de leur baignade se transforma en course, plus ou moins réglementaire, jusqu'à leurs serviettes. Brittany courait jusqu'à la sienne cependant au dernier moment Santana parvint à lui attraper le pied, faisant ainsi tomber la belle blonde sur le sable. Lorsque la Serpentard enjamba la danseuse, pour atteindre sa serviette en premier, cette dernière réussis à la faire tomber à son tour … Brittany parvint même à rouler sur la brune et à l'immobiliser sous elle. Santana essaya de s'extirper de l'emprise de la Griffondor, mais sans succès.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte combien elles étaient près l'une de l'autre. Les cheveux de Brittany tombait de chaque côté de son visage souriant et ses yeux brillaient. Elle pouvait sentir contre elle le corps chaud de la blonde, qui était largement recouvert de sable. Elles étaient si proches … Santana ne pouvait détourner son regard, il fallait qu'elle l'embrasse maintenant, le moment était parfait … Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le cou …

Cependant le courage faisait partie des grandes qualités des Griffondor, comme Brittany, ainsi ce fut la blonde qui se pencha et scella ses lèvres avec celles de la batteuse. Les mains de la danseuse qui maintenaient celles de la brune lâchèrent leur emprise permettant ainsi à Santana de passer ses mains derrière le cou de Brittany pour approfondir le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné. Une fois qu'elles se séparèrent afin de pouvoir respirer la Serpentard poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'embrasser Brit. »

La blonde se contenta de sourire à celle qui était toujours sous elle, et l'embrassa à nouveau en se laissant complètement tomber sur Santana. Elles restèrent de nombreuses minutes à s'embrasser, les mains de la Serpentard caressaient le dos nu de Brittany, mais elle n'osa pas aller plus loin de peur d'aller trop vite.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les deux élèves partirent en direction des cabines où elles avaient laissé leurs uniformes de Poudlard. Une fois qu'elles furent changées, elles se trouvèrent devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande qui menait aux couloirs du château de leur école. Santana sourit à la blonde et lui tendit sa main, Brittany y glissa la sienne sans hésiter. Le nouveau couple marchait dans le couloir toujours main dans la main, Brittany avait un visage qui exprimait toute sa joie tandis que Santana regardait tous les élèves qu'elles croisaient avec une lueur fière, défiant du regard quiconque oserait dire quelque chose.

La nouvelle de leur relation ne mit qu'une heure à faire de tour de Poudlard, la plupart des élèves ne furent pas surpris d'apprendre qu'elles étaient ensembles, car après les avoir vu danser au Bal la veille, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles aillent devenir un couple.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Brittany était appuyée contre un arbre, avec la tête de Santana qui reposait sur ses jambes étendues. La blonde passait distraitement les doigts le long des cheveux de la Serpentard.

Plus loin plusieurs élèves regardaient leur interaction, voir Santana et Brittany semblait être devenu l'occupation de la journée pour les résidents de Poudlard, certains professeurs n'avaient pas fait exception à la règle. Cependant ils essayaient de se faire discrets, craignant la réaction de la Serpentard.

Blaine et Kurt qui se trouvaient à proximité du couple ne purent s'empêcher de les regarder eux aussi.

« Tu crois que c'est pas dangereux ? »

Kurt se tourna surpris vers son petit amie, ne comprenant pas son choix de mot.

« Dangereux ?

-Pour Brittany … Je veux dire elle est si douce et si gentille … Et Santana … C'est Santana ! »

Kurt sourit, comprenant très bien les préoccupations de l'autre Griffondor.

« Je sais pas, elle a l'air plutôt attaché à elle. Souviens-toi toute à l'heure ce Première Année de Serdaigle. »

Blaine se mit à rire au souvenir évoqué, en effet un élève de Serdaigle, qui était soit ignorant de qui était Santana Lopez, soit suicidaire, avait regardé le couple qui passait devant eux, et c'était mis à se moquer de Brittany, qui avait selon lui un air stupide sur le visage. Le pauvre malheureux n'avait pas le temps de comprendre qu'il s'était déjà reçu un soir de la part de la Serpentard.

« Tu crois qu'il crache encore des limaces ? » Demanda Kurt.

Son petit ami haussa les épaules.

« C'était inconscient de sa part … Et puis je l'aime pas trop ce petit morveux ! »

Kurt lui pris la main en souriant. Lui aussi avait fait les frais de l'insolence du jeune Serdaigle, cependant ils avaient décidé de ne pas y faire attention, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de Santana.

« Je pense donc que Brittany n'a rien à craindre tant qu'elle est avec Santana.

-Tu dois avoir raison. Si elle est aussi virulente que lorsqu'elle est sur le terrain, je …. Non en fait j'ose même pas imaginer ! »

Cette fois ci Kurt se mit à rire, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Blaine. Son petit copain était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor depuis deux ans, il avait donc fréquenté la Serpentard sur le terrain de Quidditch, et n'en gardait pas de très bon souvenir.

Le couple de Griffondor fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Rachel.

« Salut les garçons ! »

Ils saluèrent chaleureusement leur camarade de classe.

« Qu'es ce que vous faites de beau ?

-On regarde le nouveau couple … »

La brune leva les yeux vers Santana et Brittany qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé de place depuis quelques temps.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Jesse ? »

Rachel haussa les épaules d'un air blazé.

« Il répète un solo … »

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent surpris par le ton de leur amie, mais ils décidèrent de laisser passer. La chanteuse quant à elle continuait de regarder Brittany et Santana. Elle se sentait un peu jalouse de leur relation, celle qu'elle entretenait avec Jesse ne la satisfaisait pas. Ils ressemblaient déjà à un vieux couple alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis peu de temps. Pourtant ils devraient former le couple parfait, ayant les mêmes ambitions, les mêmes réflexions… Peut être que justement avoir trop de point commun avec une personne n'était pas une bonne chose. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle quand elle était avec lui, cela faisait presque comme Finn.

Rachel soupira, se demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas avec elle.

Soudain elle vit Quinn marchait en direction de Santana et sa petite amie, le Préfète de Serpentard leva les yeux vers elle et le premier réflexe de Rachel fut de lui sourire. L'air confus de la blonde lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. La chanteuse baissa les yeux et marmonna à Blaine et Kurt qu'elle devait y aller.

« A plus tard Rachel. »

Mais la brune était déjà en train de fuir rapidement vers le château, qui était aussi la direction opposé de Quinn, qu'elle n'entendit que vaguement ce que lui disait Kurt. Ce dernier regarda son amie partir puis posa ses yeux sur Blaine qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui.

Quinn quant à elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, pourquoi Rachel lui avait-elle sourit par Merlin ? Elles étaient censées se détester ! Oui, bon la Griffondor ne la détestait pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui sourire … Elle ne voulait pas être sociable avec elle … Pas tout à fait … Un peu ?

La blonde grimaça, pourquoi faillait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?

La Serpentard s'approchait de Santana et Brittany, elle décida donc de chasser son air préoccupé qui était toujours lisible sur son visage. Heureusement pour elle, Santana avait les yeux fermé, et Brittany était trop concentrée sur ses caresses sur les cheveux de la brune pour l'avoir remarqué.

« Salut Quinn ! S'exclama la Griffondor heureuse de voir l'autre blonde.

-Salut Brittany … »

Santana ouvrit l'œil pour voir son amie face à elles, la Préfète lui sourit et hocha la tête vers elle.

« … San.

-Yo Quinn. Alors quoi de neuf ? »

La blonde s'assit aux côtés des filles et pu constater qu'un charme de chaleur avait été lancé autour d'elles pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid en cette journée de Décembre.

« C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais demander ça … »

Quinn reçut deux magnifiques sourires en réponses, en effet elle n'avait pas pu Santana depuis le début d'après-midi, or elles n'étaient pas encore un couple. Bien sur son amie lui avait parlé de son rendez-vous avec la blonde, ce n'était que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle apprit par Puck, qu'elles étaient, enfin, ensemble.

Ce fut Brittany qui parla en premier, apparemment heureuse de pouvoir en parler.

« Santana est devenu ma petite amie ! »

Quinn se mit à rire et jura voir la brune rougir.

« Félicitations à vous deux … »

Le Trio se mit à parler durant quelques minutes tout en profitant du calme qui les entourait, puis arriva l'heure du repas du soir.

Brittany et Santana durent se séparer pour la première depuis qu'elles s'étaient vues dans le Grand Hall en début d'après-midi. Brittany fit la moue en critiquant le fait que leurs tables étaient à l'opposé de la salle, Santana embrassa sa main en trouvant l'air boudeur de sa petite amie totalement mignon. Elle lui assura ensuite qu'elles pourraient encore se voir après le repas jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite chaque en direction de leur table sous les regards curieux de la plus part des élèves de l'école. Santana lança un dernier regard noir en direction de la table des Sang et Or, les défiant ainsi d'importuner Brittany durant son absence … La blonde prit place aux côtés de Blaine et Rachel sans incident majeur.

Satisfaite, la Serpentard s'assit à son tour afin de profiter du repas que leur avait concocté les Elfes de Maisons.

**…**

P.S : Je m'excuse pour ce long retard ! Et j'en profite pour remercier tous mes lecteurs, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abandonner cette fic. Bonne Année à vous tous :)**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Amours à Poudlard.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Griffondor. Deux histoires d'amours.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours à Poudlard<strong>

**Chapitre 6**

Santana marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en ce jour de la St Valentin. Elle avait prévu de passer la journée avec sa petite amie dans le château, laissant la plupart des autres élèves partir à Pré au Lard. Elles iraient peut être à nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande s'était dit la brune.

Devant elle se trouvait Dave Karofsky, qui riait brillamment avec ses amis, soudain au loin apparut Brittany toute souriante qui se digérait vers la Grande Salle.

« Je sais pas vous les mecs, mais je me la ferais bien cette Brittany … Quand elle veut où elle veut la salope … »

Santana n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà son point s'était élancé en direction de la tête de Karofsky. Le Pouffsoufle se retourna surpris vers l'agression qu'il venait de subir, mais la brune s'était jeter sur lui afin de le ruer de coup. Elle ne pensa même pas à prendre sa baguette pour lui régler son compte, elle avait agi presque primitivement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui faire mal, lui montrer qu'on ne pouvait pas s'attaquer ainsi à Brittany.

Les élèves autour d'eux étaient figés, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, ils entendaient Santana crier des mots tel que 'jamais', 'Brittany', 'parler ainsi', 'te tuer' et autres insultes les plus violentes les unes que les autres. Ce fut lorsque le Pouffsoufle commença à rendre les coups qui lui étaient donné que certains réagirent. Les amis de Dave se précipitèrent sur lui, tandis que Brittany fut la première à arriver au niveau de sa petite amie qui continuait de se débattre en injuriant l'autre élève.

Santana ne se calma que lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était Brittany qui la tenait dans ses bras et qu'elle lui suppliait d'arrêter. La blonde entraina sa petite amie au loin tandis qu'elle voyait les amis de Dave l'emmener vers l'infirmerie.

La Serpentard était toute tremblante de rage aidée par l'adrénaline qu'elle venait de secréter lors de son combat. Brittany la regarda avec inquiétude en apercevant quelques marques qu'elle avait sur son beau visage. La blonde ferma les yeux quelques secondes tandis que se rejouait dans son esprit la scène qui vient de se dérouler, par Merlin ce qu'elle avait eu peur lorsqu'elle avait vu Santana se battre, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle put voir que sa petite amie s'est un peu calmer, et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver la brune sexy à ce moment. Puis elle vit à nouveau les petites blessures sur son visage et décida de l'envoyer voir l'infirmière elle aussi. Brittany lui prit la main et commença à marcher pour se rendre à l'Infirmerie sans prêter attention aux élèves restant dans le couloir qui les regardait toujours.

« J'ai eu peur Santana tu sais. »

La brune baissa les yeux devant l'aveu de la Griffondor.

« Je suis désolé Brit, mais il a dit des choses sur toi … Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler … »

La danseuse lui sourit, se sentant tout de même honorée qu'elle se soit battue pour elle.

« Merci San, mais la prochaine fois fait plus attention, je veux dire … J'ai eu vraiment très peur … En fait je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de prochaine fois.

-Je ne veux pas non plus … »

Quinn regarda au loin le couple disparaitre à l'angle d'un couloir, moins inquiète. Elle savait que la démonstration que venait de faire son amie allait dissuader les prochaines personnes qui pourrait faire la moindre réflexion sur Brittany, ils n'oseraient peut être même pas y penser. Elle devait avouer que Santana pouvait être très impressionnante.

Soudain elle se rendit compte de l'heure, elle avait rendez-vous avec Sam dans cinq minutes dans le Grand Hall pour aller à Pré au Lard. La blonde avait décidé d'accepter l'invitation du Pouffsoufle à sortir avec lui peut de jours auparavant. Elle aimait beaucoup le joueur de Quidditch qui était assez drôle et particulièrement gentil, même s'il lui racontait parfois des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Etant d'origine Moldu, Sam aimait parler de films qu'il avait vus, or elle n'en avait vu aucun à son plus grand désespoir.

Une fois arrivé dans le Grand Hall, elle aperçut avec horreur Rachel et Jesse main dans la main. La blonde chercha rapidement des yeux Sam. Lorsqu'elle le retrouva il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue puis lui tendit son bras pour se rendre à Pré au Lard. Quinn fut touché par la galanterie du blond et ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de Rachel pour voir si elle avait vu son interaction avec le joueur de Quidditch. Elle croisa le regard de la Griffondor qui abordait un air indescriptible sur son visage. La Préfète s'en trouva frustré, même si elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle aurait préféré que la brune soit jalouse …

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que déjà Sam l'entrainait dehors. Ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais en parlant de chose et d'autre, ce qui permit à la Serpentard d'oublier momentanément ses pensées sur Rachel. Une fois qu'ils furent installer et servit Sam commença à lui parler de Mercedes, la Griffondor qui était à la Chorale avec lui.

Quinn se rendit compte qu'il parlait beaucoup d'elle, beaucoup trop même. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son regard briller lorsqu'il lui racontait diverses anecdotes sur la chanteuse. Soudain elle se mit à sourire, comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

Sam la regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle souriait.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle pas vrai ? »

La blonde vit le joueur de Quidditch rougir un peu et lui lancer un regard paniqué.

« Quoi ? Non mais pas du tout. »

Quinn vit son rendez-vous du jour faire de grands signes et essayer de lui expliquer à quel point elle se trompait. La blonde lui pris la main en souriant.

« Je trouve ça mignon si tu veux tous savoir … »

Sam se stoppa immédiatement.

« Tu n'es pas vexée ?

-Pas du tout … Je me demande même pourquoi c'est moi qui suis en face de toi aujourd'hui et pas elle. »

La Préfète se rendit compte qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, elle n'était pas vexée d'être un second choix pour lui. Elle se demanda quelques secondes pourquoi, puis elle se dit que de toute façon elle ne voudrait d'une relation amoureuse avec le blond. Elle se contenta de cette réponse et décida de l'aider à conquérir Mercedes.

« Je sais pas, je n'ai pas osé lui demander, elle est toujours entouré … Soit Kurt, Blaine … Ou Jeff … »

Quinn entendit comment le nom du Serpentard fut craché plus que prononcer par Sam et comprit que c'était lui le réel problème, cependant aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'étaient ensemble.

« Mercedes et Jeff ?

-Oui, ils chantent souvent ensemble donc … Ils sont souvent ensemble.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont devenir un couple pour autant … Ecoute Sam tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, je t'apprécie beaucoup, je suis sure que Mercedes l'a remarqué aussi. Il faut que tu lui montre combien tu tiens à elle et aujourd'hui est le meilleur jour pour lui dire. »

Sam leva les yeux vers elle, hésitant.

« Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sure … Elle reste souvent avec Kurt, ils sont des éternels romantiques … Il faut que tu joues sur cet aspect. »

Le Pouffsoufle se leva et tendit la main à la blonde en souriant pour la ramener jusqu'au château. Quinn prit la main de son ami et se laissa entrainer hors du bar où de nombreux regards se portaient sur leurs mains liées.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes avant de Sam ne s'arrête subitement.

« Attend moi ici, je reviens. »

Le joueur de Quidditch parti acheter deux roses blanches puis revint vers la Préfète en lui tendant une fleur.

« C'est pour toi et te remercier de me soutenir. »

Quinn accepta la rose avec le sourire et remercia Sam qui gardait l'autre rose pour Mercedes. Une fois qu'ils furent de retour au château la blonde aida son amie à trouver la Griffondor que convoitait Sam. Ils la trouvèrent seule assise sur un banc, l'air triste.

Le joueur de Quidditch regretta soudainement son manque de courage les jours précédents, il décida donc de rectifier tout cela pour que l'élève dont il était amoureux ne soit plus triste en ce jour de la St Valentin. Après un dernier encouragement de la part de Quinn il s'élança en direction de Mercedes et s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc.

« Sam ? S'exclama-t-elle surprise de le trouver ici.

-Euh … Salut Mercedes. »

La Griffondor regarda autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à Pré au Lard avec Quinn ?

-Oui … J'y était, mais je suis rendu compte que c'était pas avec elle que je voulais y aller. »

La chanteuse fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui disait cela, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le blond lui tendre une rose blanche.

« Elle est pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle toujours surprise.

-Oui, pour toi. »

Elle prit la rose la main en tremblante mais un immense sourire se lisait sur ses lèvres. Sam lui prit délicatement la main et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens.

« Tu me plais beaucoup Mercedes … Et je me demandais si tu voulais être ma petite amie. »

La Griffondor sentit en corps se réchauffer soudainement sans qu'elle ait besoin d'utiliser le moindre sort.

Quinn suivait leur échange au loin et sauta de joie lorsqu'elle vit les deux élèves s'embrasser. Elle décida donc de rentrer dans sa Salle Commune, n'ayant plus rien à faire. Cependant durant le trajet elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant d'un couloir adjacent. La curiosité fut plus forte, elle partit donc voir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle trouva Blaine dans le couloir, l'air dépité et vit au loin Kurt partir rapidement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Blaine sursauta en entendant la voix de Quinn. Les deux élèves ne s'étaient que rarement adressé la parole durant leurs années à Poudlard. En temps normal il n'aurait surement pas expliqué ses soucis à la Préfète de Serpentard, mais le chanteur était désabusé à cet instant.

« C'est Kurt … »

Quinn hocha la tête pour l'encourager à parler.

« En fait c'est une fille de Quatrième année de Griffondor, Sarah Steyn … Je lui plais on va dire, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre depuis le temps. Je n'en n'ai pas parlé à Kurt, je ne pensais pas que c'était important, je suis amoureux de lui c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi … Mais elle a du mal à le comprendre apparemment … Si bien que tout à l'heure elle m'a sauté au cou et m'a embrassé … Elle m'a embrassé ! »

Blaine semblait partagé entre choc et dégout.

« Et bien sûr …

-Kurt est arrivé à ce moment-là. »

Quinn grimaça comprenant la malheureuse situation du brun.

« Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer … Tout est allé si vite ! » Gémit-il.

La blonde se sentit soudainement triste pour lui, elle baissa les yeux et vit la rose qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle pourrait contribuer à une autre bonne action en cette journée.

« Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la rose, je suis sure que ça lui fera plaisir. »

Blaine prit la fleur en hésitant.

« Euh … Merci. »

La Préfète lui sourit en lui fit signe de partir chercher Kurt.

« Allez, file ! »

Cette fois il ne se fit pas prier pour courir après son petit ami.

Sans surprise il trouva l'autre Griffondor dans la salle de chant, face au piano. Lorsque Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, Blaine vit qu'il avait pleuré. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur, il s'approcha donc doucement de lui puis posa la rose blanche sur le piano avant de s'asseoir à ces côtés.

« Ecoute Kurt, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois … »

Blaine vit son petit ami essayer de parler mais il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Non, laisse-moi parler avant. »

Voyant que Kurt hocha la tête, il continua.

« Cette fille me court après depuis un certain temps, mais je ne pensais que c'était sérieux, après tout n'importe qui d'intelligent peut voir à quel point je t'aime Kurt. Elle ne signifie rien pour moi, je connais tout juste son prénom … Tu vas surement me demander pourquoi je me suis laissé embrasser ? »

Blaine vit du coin de l'œil le chanteur hocher à nouveau la tête.

« Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, elle était en train de me parler de ses problèmes en Potions, alors je l'ai écouté pensant naïvement qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de mon aide … Quand soudain … Bam ! Elle m'a embrassé, j'étais tellement surpris que j'ai mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait … Je suis vraiment désolé mais mon seul tort c'est de ne pas avoir réagi assez vite Kurt … Je te jure qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que toi. Et surtout pas une fille comme elle. »

Kurt se tourna vers son petit ami qui attendait sa réponse avec une certaine crainte, il prit la rose qui se trouvait sur le piano et baissa les yeux honteux.

« Je suis désolé aussi … J'ai réagi sur le coup. La voir t'embrasser ça m'a fait mal.

-Kurt … »

Ce dernier inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

« C'est juste que parfois j'ai du mal à croire la chance que j'ai de t'avoir, j'ai toujours peur qu'un jour tu me dises que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi … Et j'ai vraiment cru que ce jour était arrivé. »

Blaine glissa son bras autour de son petit ami et prit une décision.

« Je comptais te faire la surprise pour ton anniversaire, mais je suppose qu'aujourd'hui c'est le meilleur jour pour cela. »

Kurt fonça les sourcils se demandant de quoi parlait l'autre Griffondor, lorsque soudain Blaine se mit à jouer du piano et à lui chanter une chanson de sa composition pour lui. Kurt sourit en écoutant la chanson qui lui était dédié en se disant qu'il ne pouvait rêver d'une plus belle journée.

**…**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Amours à Poudlard.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Griffondor. Deux histoires d'amours.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours à Poudlard<strong>

**Chapitre 7**

Santana mangeait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle tout en n'oubliant de jeter quelques coups d'œil vers la table des Griffondor où Brittany se tenait avec ses amis. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle était en couple avec la belle blonde, trois mois depuis ce fameux Bal de Noël, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était qu'elle était heureuse.

A ces côtés se tenait Quinn, qui au contraire n'était pas de très bonne humeur, en fait elle n'avait pas le moral ces derniers temps. La Serpentard leva les yeux de son repas, auquel elle n'avait presque rien touché, et croisa le regard de Rachel … Rachel était justement la cause de son mal être, elle pensait sans cesse à la Griffondor, elle ne pouvait se sentir jalouse lorsqu'elle était avec Jesse, elle rêvait de la brune, de ces lèvres, de ces yeux, de son corps ...

Quinn soupira, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se sortir Rachel de la tête ?

Un peu plus loin, elle entendit Jeff rire, ce qui la sortie subitement de ces pensées.

« Elle t'a largué ? Comme ça ?

-Ouais, répondit Jesse l'air grognon, elle ne m'a pas vraiment donné d'explication … Juste qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'on soit ensemble. »

Quinn n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus, qu'elle se mit à sourire. Rachel avait largué le Septième Année, et sans comprendre pourquoi cela lui fit plaisir. Elle se sentait heureuse qu'elle ne lui plus avec ce chanteur prétentieux.

La blonde mit rageusement une frite dans sa bouche en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Cependant, elle vit l'objet de ces pensées se lever, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard errer jusqu'aux fesses de Rachel. Se rendant compte de ces pensées, elle se mit en colère … Qu'avait pu bien faire la Griffondor pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Soudain ce fut le déclic pour la Préfète : Rachel lui avait fait quelque chose. Oui, elle avait dû lui lancer un sort …

Quinn se leva soudainement à son tour, Santana se tourna vers son amie avec incompréhension mais la blonde ne lui adressa aucun regard et partie précisément de la Grande Salle à la poursuite d'une certaine chanteuse. Cette dernière semblait se diriger vers la Salle Commune des Griffondor, il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que la blonde revienne à la hauteur de Rachel.

Quinn attrapa le bras de la brune et la tourna violement vers elle.

« Qu'es ce que … S'exclama-t-elle, Quinn ? Mais …

-Qu'es ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Rachel regarda bizarrement la Serpentard en face d'elle, cela devait faire plus de deux mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole.

« Je ne vois de quoi tu parles …

-Ne joue pas les innocentes avec moi Berry !

-Mais …

-Je sais que tu m'as fait QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Quinn s'était mis à crier faisait ainsi sursauter la brune qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Vraiment, je ne vois de quoi tu parles ! »

Rachel frissonna en entend le rire fois et impersonnel de la blonde, puis sursauta à nouveau lorsque la Préfète se mit à crier de nouveau.

« Tu m'as lancé un sort c'est ça ? Ou tu m'as fait boire une potion ?

-Non Quinn je te jure que …

-Alors pourquoi je pense à toi sans arrêt hein ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête ? Pourquoi je veux t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te vois ? »

Rachel se figea lorsqu'elle entendit les dernières paroles de l'autre élève.

« Tu … Tu veux m'embrasser ?

-Oui ! A chaque f… »

La Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà les lèvres de Rachel étaient contre les siennes. Automatiquement les bras de Quinn se verrouillèrent autour de la taille de la chanteuse, tout en laissant la langue de la brune s'immiscer dans sa bouche.

Pendant quelques minutes tout fut flou pour la blonde, elle se sentit pousser contre une porte, cette même porte s'ouvrit, elle recula jusqu'à une table … Tout cela avec Rachel contre elle, les lèvres de Rachel contre les siennes, les mains de Rachel sur son corps …

Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait en vie, enfin heureuse.

Quinn passa ses mains sous la chemise de la chanteuse, elle trouva les seins de la brune et y appliqua une légère pression. Cela suffit à Rachel pour se cambrer et gémir.

« Oui … Quinn … »

L'audition de son nom la ramena soudain à la réalité. Elle était Quinn Fabray et elle était en train d'embrasser Rachel Berry !

La Serpentard prit peur, elle se détacha brusquement de la Griffondor manquant de la faire tomber au passage. La brune la regarda, les yeux remplis de passion, de désir et de surprise.

« Quinn … »

Entendre son nom encore une fois fit trembler la blonde. Sans ajouter le moindre mot, Quinn partie en courant, elle se mit à courir plus vite que jamais. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de Rachel, elle voulait l'oublier, oublier ces instants volés, ces instants interdit, ces instants de bonheur dans les bras de la Griffondor …

Elle arriva aux cachots plus vite qu'elle ne s'y était attendu, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Elle se jeta sur son lit, souhaitant s'enterrer sous terre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Ne sachant pas qui c'était, elle parvint à lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Santana aperçu sa meilleure amie sur son lit, la tête enfui dans son coussin. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur le dos de la Préfète.

« Quinn ? »

A la plus grande surprise de la joueuse de Quidditch, la blonde se jeta dans ses bras et le mit à pleurer.

D'un coup de baguette, Santana ferma les rideaux et jeta un sort de silence autour du lit de son amie. Elle berça ensuite la Préfète dans une étreinte réconfortante. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Quinn était dans cet état, elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Quinn pleurait … Pourquoi ?

Santana réalisa que ces derniers temps elle avait délaissé sa meilleure amie au profit de sa petite amie, et maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter.

Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, elle sera la blonde encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Les pleurs de la blonde durèrent de longues minutes, lorsqu'elle se calma, elle sentit qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Santana, et que cette dernière lui caressait les cheveux pour la calmer.

Quinn était bien dans son câlin avec son amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces bras étaient réconfortants. Elle sourit en pensant à la chance de Brittany d'avoir Santana en tant que petite amie.

La pensée de la blonde de Griffondor fit dévier son esprit jusqu'à Rachel à nouveau, et quelque larmes tombèrent à nouveau.

Une fois qu'elle fut sure de ne plus pleurer, elle se détacha un peu de la batteuse.

« Merci. »

Santana lui replaça une mèche de cheveux et croisa son regard, la Préfète se rendit compte que sa meilleure amie était inquiète pour elle. Elle essaya de lui sourire, mais elle en était sure, c'était plutôt une grimace qu'elle adressait à Santana.

Cette dernière se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Quinn se mordit la lèvre, puis soupira. Elle venait de passer des dix dernières minutes à pleurer contre Santana, elle lui devait quand même quelques explications.

« C'est Rachel … »

Soudain, une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de la brune.

« Qu'es ce qu'elle t'a fait celle-là ? »

La blonde sourit tristement à son amie, ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre parler si froidement envers une amie de Brittany.

« C'est pas elle, c'est moi … Enfin … »

Santana fronça les sourcils.

« En fait on s'est embrassé … »

La colère de la brune laissa place à l'incompréhension.

« Quoi ?

-On s'est embrassé …

-Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends pas.

-Moi non plus, mais … Ca fait des mois que j'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête ! Je pensais qu'elle m'avait jeté un sort ou un truc du genre. Alors je l'ai suivi et … Et quand je me suis retrouver face à elle …

-Tu l'as embrassé ?

-Euh … Non … Je lui ai crié dessus, et je lui ai dit que je voulais l'embrasser et la seconde d'après c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le silence tomba entre les deux Serpentard durant quelques instants.

« Et qu'es ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme repris conscience de ce que je faisais, je me suis détachée d'elle et je suis partie en courant.

-Tu es partie ?

-Oui, enfin Santana, on a failli … »

Santana fit les gros à la blonde comprenant ce que voulait dire la Préfète.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Quinn ! »

Cette dernière eut la décence de rougir face à l'incrédulité de la brune.

« Tu sais, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir de craquer pour une Griffondor … Regarde-moi …

-Je ne craque pas pour Rachel ! » Répondit Quinn plus vite qu'elle n'aurait du.

En temps normal, Santana aurait taquiné sa meilleure amie, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle était troublée, ces yeux rougit par les larmes pouvaient en témoigner. La brune décida donc de laisser passer pour cette fois ci.

« Tu sais, je me sens un peu coupable. »

Ce fut au tour de Quinn de ne pas comprendre la brune.

« Quoi ? Mais tu n'y es pour rien San.

-Non, je ne parle pas de Berry, mais je me sens coupable de t'avoir laisser ces derniers temps. J'étais tellement prise avec Brit, que je n'ai même pas vu que tu n'allais pas bien. Je suis désolé. »

La Préfète sourit et prit la batteuse dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que veille rester avec elle.

-Ca ne m'excuse pas, je te promets de ne plus te laisser ! »

Quinn remercia la brune.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait ressenti l'éloignement de Santana, mais elle était si heureuse avec Brittany qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui en parler. Elle l'avait donc laissé dans son bonheur tandis qu'elle s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses pensées sur Rachel.

Les deux Serpentard s'allongèrent sur le lit de la Préfète et se mirent à parler tranquillement ces derniers mois afin de rattraper le temps perdu.

Epuisée émotionnellement, Quinn s'endormit en plein milieu d'un récit de la brune, cette dernière sourit en la voyant, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle se laissa aussi s'endormir dans le lit de sa meilleure amie.

**…**


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Amours à Poudlard.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Gryffondor. Deux histoires d'amours.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours à Poudlard<strong>

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsque Quinn se réveilla, elle sentit un corps contre le sien. Surprise elle tourna la tête et vit Santana profondément endormit. Soudain tous les évènements de la veille lui revirent en mémoire. La blonde laissa tomber sa tête sur son coussin en soupirant.

Dans quelle galère elle s'était encore mise ? Comment allait-elle réagir en voyant Rachel aujourd'hui ?

Faire comme si rien ne s'était produit semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Quinn ferma les yeux quelques secondes et profita d'être toujours dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle devait avouer que la Serpentard lui avait manqué ces derniers temps, mais elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer, la voir si heureuse et amoureuse l'avait empêché de lui parler de ces doutes concernant Rachel.

Elle entendit dans la chambre les autres filles se lever, elle soupira à nouveau sachant qu'elles aussi allaient devoir se préparer pour aller en cours, qui heureusement pour elle ne se composait qu'un seul avec une autre classe, et c'était avec les Serdaigles.

« Santana »

La blonde poussa gentiment sa meilleure amie pour la réveiller.

« Santana, il faut se lever. »

La brune grogna, et Quinn ne put arrêter le sourire qui se dessinait sur ces lèvres.

Santana se pressa plus contre le corps chaud qu'elle tenait contre elle, et sourit dans son cou. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle aimait se réveiller avec Brittany contre elle. La joueuse de Quidditch laissa ses pensées dériver jusqu'à ces après-midi en compagnie de la Griffondor dans la Salle sur Demande.

C'était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous favori. Elles y avaient tellement partagé de baisers, et tellement plus ces dernières semaines. Santana n'oublierait jamais sa première fois avec la danseuse, elles avaient été plutôt maladroites au début, mais cela avait été tout simplement parfait parce c'était avec la personne qu'elle aimait.

Santana laissa sa jambe glisser jusqu'à celle de Brittany, mais elle fut surprise en sentant des jambes plus courtes. D'ailleurs, Brittany n'avait pas la même odeur qu'a l'accoutumé …

Le cœur battant, la sorcière ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à une blonde, mais ce n'était sa Griffondor.

« Quinn ? »

Sa meilleure amie lui sourit, soudain Santana se rappela pourquoi elle était dans le lit de la Préfète.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda la blonde, un peu inquiète.

Santana se mit à rire.

« Oui oui, c'est juste que pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru que tu étais Brittany. »

Son rire partie de plus belle.

« Je suis désolé. »

Quinn accompagne la brune dans son rire, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien pour commencer cette nouvelle journée. Les deux Serpentard se levèrent de bonne humeur et partirent se préparer pour aller déjeuner.

Une fois près de la Grande Salle, Quinn commença légèrement à paniquer en voyant les autres élèves.

« Ils me regardent bizarrement San, tu trouves pas ? »

La joueuse de Quidditch leva un sourcil, ne percevant aucune différence de comportement de la part de ses camarades.

« Ils savent surement ce qu'il s'est passé hier entre Rachel et moi … »

Quinn se mit à respirer plus rapidement.

« Elle a dû le dire à tout le monde … Je suis foutue … Oh par Merlin … »

Santana voyait son amie paniquer de plus en plus, elle lui prit le bras et l'amena à part pour qu'elles puissent parler tranquillement.

« Hey … Non, Quinn … Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'a rien dit.

-Comment tu le sais ? »

La Serpentard lui sourit en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds de son amie pour la réconforter.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va dire à tout le monde que vous vous êtes embrassées et puis que tu l'as laissé en plan ? »

La Préfète baissa les yeux, se sentant toujours coupable d'être partie sans rien dire.

« Et puis de toute façon, imaginons qu'elle l'ait dit … Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un la croirait ? »

Quinn secoua la tête négativement, elle-même avait du mal à y croire, alors les autres …

« Tu es sure qu'il ne me regardait pas bizarrement ? »

Santana lui prit doucement la main.

« J'en suis certaine. Ils te regardent toujours comme ça … Après tout, tu es Quinn Fabray ! Celle que tout le monde craint, après moi bien sûr … » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La Préfète lui sourit.

« Alors maintenant on va aller déjeuner, et tu vas te reprendre d'accord ? »

La blonde hocha la tête avec conviction, son amie avait raison, elle était Quinn Fabray, elle avait une réputation à tenir.

« Allons y ! »

Santana sourit en voyant la détermination habiter les yeux de l'autre Serpentard, reconnaissant à nouveau son amie, celle dont tout le monde a peur, autant craint des élèves de Serpentard que des autres maisons.

Alors qu'elles reprenaient la direction de la Grande Salle et que les élèves s'écartaient pour les laisser passer, Santana ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Bien sûr, Quinn venait de reprendre du poil de la bête, mais elle était encore troublée par le souvenir de son amie en pleurs dans ses bras la veille. Elle connaissait la Préfète mieux que quiconque, elle l'avait vu douter de son avenir, elle lui avait confié ses peurs par rapport à ses parents, elle l'avait vu triste lorsque Finn l'avait quitté pour Rachel. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant pleurer de toute sa vie.

Santana jeta un coup d'œil vers son amie qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, elle allait devoir surveiller cette histoire avec Rachel de près. Elle était à peu près sure que la blonde était tombée amoureuse de la chanteuse.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était arrivé.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas un simple béguin, car jamais quelqu'un n'avait réussi à briser toutes les barrières de Quinn en si peu de temps. Et cela lui faisait très peur, elle avait peur pour son amie et elle se promit de tout faire pour veiller sur elle.

Santana leva les yeux vers la table de Gryffondor, comme elle en avait l'habitude ces derniers temps. Elle croise le regard de sa petite amie pour la première fois de la journée, et lui sourit amoureusement. Brittany se mordit la lèvre en lui renvoyant le même sourire. La joueuse de Quidditch sentit son cœur s'accélérer et se gonfler de bonheur, tandis que la danseuse se mit à boire son verre de jus de citrouille.

Etre amoureuse de Brittany était la plus belle qui était jamais arrivé à la brune de toute sa vie, cependant pour Quinn tomber amoureuse d'une Griffondor aussi était beaucoup plus compliqué. Santana avait parlé de Brittany à ses parents lors de ces courriers, et ils lui avaient répondu positivement, voire impatient de rencontrer la petite amie de leur fille.

Santana essaya d'imaginer Quinn présentant Rachel Berry à ses parents. Les Fabray étaient très conservateurs, et faisaient partie de ces sorciers qui croyaient aux Sang Pur, malgré les dégâts qu'avait causés la guerre contre Voldemort. La Serpentard savait que les parents de sa meilleure amie n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, ou des pro-Voldemort, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient plutôt profité du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au pouvoir.

Les deux amies étaient trop jeunes pour se souvenir exactement de ces temps sombres, mais elle se souvenait de la peur qui y régnait lorsqu'elle sortait au Chemin de Traverse avec ses parents, par exemple.

La situation de sa meilleure amie n'était vraiment pas à envier, d'autant qu'elle ne semblait pas tout à fait au courant de ces sentiments pour la chanteuse de Gryffondor. La brune regarda à nouveau la table des Griffons, elle se rendit compte que Rachel n'était pas présente, et qu'ils avaient bientôt finit leur déjeuné. Avec un peu de chance, Quinn et Rachel n'allaient pas se croiser ce matin.

Effectivement, vint le moment d'aller en cours de Sortilège, et toujours pas de Rachel en vue. Quinn partie seule jusqu'à la salle de cours, tandis que Santana et Brittany passaient quelques minutes ensemble avant d'être séparée pour une bonne partie de la journée.

Quinn parvint à se concentrer relativement durant sa matinée de cours, mais elle se sentait de plus en plus tendue à l'approche du repas de midi.

Cependant, comme le reste de la journée, tout se passa sans accro. Rachel était effectivement présente lors du repas, mais elle était dos à la table des Serpentard et déjà présente lors de l'entrée de Quinn et Santana dans la Grande Salle. La blonde n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de croiser son regard de la journée. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, cette pensée la rendit un peu triste.

Quinn ferma les yeux désespérément, en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas chasser de ses pensées la chanteuse, d'autant qu'elle se sentait coupable d'être partie si vite. Mais les lèvres de Rachel l'avait rendu folle, complètement hors de contrôle. Et par Merlin, ce qu'elle voulait sentir cela à nouveau.

La Préfète ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se tourna vers sa table de chevet et pris une fiole qui s'y trouvait dessus. C'était une potion que lui avait donné Santana avant de se coucher, une potion somnifère. Sans hésitation, la blonde apporta la fiole jusqu'à ses lèvres et bu d'une traite la potion.

L'effet fut quasiment instantané, puisque Quinn se réveilla le lendemain, reposée et sans le moindre souvenir de ces rêves. Bloquant dès son réveil toutes pensées sur Rachel, la blonde passa la moitié de la journée tranquillement. Elle fut reconnaissante à Santana qui faisait tout son possible pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Elle passa même son temps libre avec la joueuse de Quidditch et Brittany. La Gryffondor était heureuse de pouvoir lui montrer un nouveau sort qu'elle avait appris.

Quinn regarda avec le sourire une plume se transformer en canard. Brittany lui expliqua avec passion qu'elle avait trouvé la formule dans un livre à la Bibliothèque. La joie et la bonne humeur permanente de Brittany fut plus que bienvenue pour la Préfète de Serpentard, et elle comprit pourquoi sa meilleure amie en était amoureuse, son innocence était un souffle d'air frais pour tout le monde.

Quinn se demanda si Santana avait mis au courant sa petite amie de son histoire avec Rachel, car Brittany fut adorable avec elle. Elle la prenait dans ses bras, elle lui offrit un canard en plastique qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle … Et pleins d'autres gestes dans le genre toute la journée.

Elle en discuta avec la Serpentard dans la soirée, avant qu'elles n'aillent se coucher, mais Santana lui répondit que sa petite amie était juste quelqu'un de très psychique, et qu'elle avait l'étonnante capacité à comprendre les humeurs des autres.

« C'est une sorte de don, je suppose. »

Quinn hocha la tête à la remarque de son amie.

Santana laissa ses pensées dériver vers Brittany, sa sensibilité naturelle devait l'aider à voir les sentiments invisibles pour les personnes aux alentours. La brune laissa un sourire naitre sur ces lèvres, encore une qualité qu'elle appréciait chez sa petite amie. Elle pourrait peut-être lui demander d'utiliser son 'don' pour voir l'humeur de Berry. Oui, c'est une bonne idée, elle lui en parlerait demain.

Quinn regarda son amie en souriant, puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, car elle devait avouer que sa journée en compagnie de Brittany l'avait épuisé. La blonde de Gryffondor était aussi une boule d'énergie, elle n'était jamais fatiguée, elles avaient donc fait beaucoup d'aller-retour dans Poudlard, entre la Bibliothèque, la Grande Salle, la cours, le Lac … Elle se demanda comment Santana faisait tous les jours.

La blonde passa la nuit à rêver de Rachel, et de ses lèvres. Elle partit donc sous une douche froide dès son réveil. Une fois habillée elle soupira en attendant sa meilleure amie, elle avait comme le pressentiment qu'une terrible journée l'attendait.

Ses doutes furent malheureusement confirmés car ils avaient un cours en commun avec les Griffondor dans l'après-midi. Cependant dès le matin Quinn fut confrontée à Rachel, en effet la Griffondor lui rentra dedans au détour d'un couloir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son cours de Runes. Quinn allait insulter l'idiot qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur la chanteuse, ses injures moururent dans sa gorge.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent durant de longues secondes, Quinn sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, la panique prenait possession d'elle peu à peu, tandis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'une douce chaleur était présente dans le bas de son dos. C'était le bras de Rachel qui la tenait contre elle, surement un geste que la brune avait fait pour retenir sa chute lors de leurs collisions. Quant à elle, Quinn vit qu'elle avait ses mains posés sur les épaules de la Gryffondor. Il était si tentant de laisser ses mains remonter jusqu'au cou de Rachel pour tirer la brune dans un baiser.

Soudain Quinn se rappela qu'elle était dans un couloir, à la vue de tous et surtout qu'elle était censée détester l'élève en face d'elle.

La Préfète propulsa Rachel contre le mur, sans la moindre douceur.

« Dégage Berry ! »

Quinn tourna le dos à la brune, et partie rejoindre sa classe le cœur battant.

Rachel quant à elle, regarda la Serpentard s'enfuir avec un léger sourire graver sur ses lèvres. La suite de son année scolaire promettait d'être intéressante … La chanteuse se laissa replonger dans ses souvenirs, lorsque Quinn avait avoué qu'elle voulait l'embrasser. Il semblerait que son envie n'avait pas changé depuis, si l'on s'en fiait à la façon dont Quinn venait de regarder ses lèvres. Et Rachel devait avouer qu'il lui tardait de rééditer l'expérience, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, elle pouvait se rappeler de la passion que la blonde avait vu lors de leurs baisers plutôt dans la semaine … Une telle passion était difficile à contrôler, elle en savait quelque chose, car pour elle aussi il était très dur de résister à la tentation qu'était Quinn.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la blonde ne mette pas trop de temps à céder.

Le sourire toujours présent sur ces lèvres, Rachel partie elle aussi en direction de son cours, où elle y retrouva Brittany. La joyeuse blonde lui parla presque tout le temps de Santana, et la chanteuse se dit que si son amie avait réussi à avoir une relation avec la batteuse de Serpentard, elle pourrait peut-être en avoir une avec leur Préfète. Rachel profita donc de l'occasion pour poser des questions sur Quinn à Brittany. La blonde de Griffondor sembla heureuse de lui parler de son amie de Serpentard, tout en lui précisant que Quinn semblait un peu triste et contrariée.

Rachel sourit à nouveau, sachant pourquoi la blonde se sentait ainsi. Elle avait hâte de revoir la Serpentard lors de leurs cours de Botanique de l'après-midi. La brune ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle jouait à un jeu très dangereux …

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Amours à Poudlard.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Griffondor. Deux histoires d'amours.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours à Poudlard<strong>

**Chapitre 8**

Santana marchait en direction du terrain de Quidditch avec Brittany qui lui tenait la main, en effet la brune avait un match un peu plus tard. Le match n'avait pas lieu avant un peu plus d'une heure, mais la batteuse devait s'y rendre avant pour faire le point avec son équipe. Une fois qu'elles furent devant le stade Brittany embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

« Et fait attention à toi. »

Santana sourit à la blonde qui s'inquiétait toujours lors de ces entrainements de Quidditch, ainsi que pour ces matchs.

« Promis. »

Satisfaite, la Gryffondor laissa la batteuse entrer dans ces vestiaires, tandis qu'elle retournait vers le château de Poudlard. Brittany arriva dans la tour des Gryffondors une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle y retrouva Rachel qui avait décidée de l'accompagner pour le match de Quidditch. La brune n'était pas vraiment une adepte de ce jeu, mais elle avait pris l'habitude d'y aller puisque l'an dernier elle était en couple avec Finn de Poufsoufle. L'équipe de Poufsoufle qui était justement les adversaires de Serpentard ce jour-là.

Brittany partie dans les dortoirs des filles quelques secondes, laissant Rachel seule dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Elle vit Kurt et Blaine qui commençais déjà à se diriger vers le stade afin d'avoir de bonnes places.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Brittany et Rachel marchait tranquillement vers le terrain de Quidditch où de nombreux élèves faisaient la même chose. La blonde aperçu au loin la Préfète des Serpentard. Brittany partie en sautillant saluer son amie de la maison Vert et Argent, et en profita pour lui montrer la pancarte d'encouragement qu'elle avait fait pour sa petite amie. On pouvait y lire dessus des encouragements pour la batteuse de Serpentard.

Quinn sourit devant cette attention, elle était certaine que cela allait ravir sa meilleure amie, puis parla quelques instants à la danseuse avant d'apercevoir Rachel qui attendait la Gryffondor au loin. La Préfète sentit son corps se réchauffer brusquement tandis que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Heureusement pour elle, Brittany lui souhaita un bon match et partit en direction de la brune, laissant à Quinn la liberté de partir précipitamment en direction des gradins de sa maison. La Préfète sourit lorsqu'elle arriva à sa place, au premier rang. Plus de la moitié des spectateurs étaient déjà présents, chacun y allait de son commentaire sur les spéculations du match à venir.

A l'opposé des gradins de la Préfète de Serpentard, se trouvait Brittany et Rachel qui retrouvaient Kurt et Blaine qui leurs avaient réservé des places. Brittany se sentait excité de voir le match de sa petite amie, et attendait avec impatience le début de la rencontre.

Un couple de dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux équipes arrivaient sur le terrain. Puck était le capitaine de l'équipe des Verts et Argents, juste derrière lui se trouvait Santana qui marchait d'un air concentrée tout comme le reste de son équipe. Tous les joueurs décolèrent pour se mettre en place.

David Karofsky, étant le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsoufle, serra la main de Puck, tandis que l'arbitre de la rencontre, le professeur Bibine, donnait les dernières consignes pour que le match se passe relativement bien. Pendant ce temps, Santana comme à son habitude cherchait du regard sa meilleure amie dans les gradins. Une fois qu'elle eut croisée le regard de la préfète, la batteuse chercha une autre blonde parmi les spectateurs.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lorsque Santana aperçu Brittany dans les gradins des Gryffondors. Elle fut d'autant plus heureuse lors qu'elle vit la banderole que lui avait concoctée sa petite amie. La batteuse fit un signe de tête à Britttany juste avant de coup de sifflet qui annonçait le début du match. Santana serra sa batte dans la main, se préparant à frapper sur un des cognards à tous moment afin de protéger un de ces coéquipiers. La brune pouvait entendre les cris des supporters de Serpentard lorsque son équipe marqua un but dans la première minute du match.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, les Serpentards menaient largement au score, ce qui avait pour conséquence de rendre l'équipe adverse beaucoup plus agressive que nécessaire. En effet, ils avaient concédé pas moins de quatre penalties. Santana se tenait près de la tribune des Gryffondors lorsqu'elle frappa un cognard qui se dirigea droit vers Finn puis elle entendit l'exclamation joie de Brittany, la brune baissa les yeux et croisa son regard. La blonde avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et semblait fière de sa petite amie. Santana se sentait heureuse de voir Brittany ainsi.

Soudain les traits de la belle danseuse se crispèrent en une grimace inquiète, la batteuse fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce changement d'humeur. Instinctivement, la brune se tourna vers le jeu et vit le second cognard arriver droit sur elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de lever son bras, qu'elle ressentit une violente douleur dans son estomac. Le choc fut si brutal, que la joueuse de Quidditch tomba de son balai, tout en ayant le souffle coupé. Pendant sa chute Santana pouvait entendre les cris de surprises des spectateurs autour d'elle.

Brittany s'était levée et faisait partie de ces personnes qui criaient, mais elle regarda impuissante sa petite amie tomber au sol.

« Mon Dieu Santana ! »

La blonde bondit hors de sa place, et essaya d'atteindre la sortie, se moquant totalement de la fin du match.

« Brittany attend ! »

Rachel se lança à la poursuite de son amie, en n'oubliant de récupérer la banderole de la blonde qui était tombée. La chanteuse eu un peu de mal à rattraper son amie qui avait de longues jambes et courrait beaucoup donc plus vite qu'elle.

Trois gradins plus loin, Quinn aussi s'était lancé en direction de l'infirmerie afin de prendre d'urgence des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement pour elle, les gradins où elle se trouvait été à l'opposé de l'entrée du château. C'est ainsi qu'elle rentrait à peine dans Poudlard, que déjà Brittany et Rachel avait atteint l'infirmerie.

Brittany s'élança à travers la porte, mais une fois à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie elle fut confrontée à Sue Sylvester qui lui bloqua le passage.

« Mais je veux la voir ! S'exclama la danseuse.

-L'infirmière n'en a pas fini avec elle, donc dans son intérêt tout comme dans le vôtre, je vous conseille d'attendre à l'extérieur, je viendrais vous le dire quand elle pourra recevoir de la visite. »

Même si Brittany n'avait qu'une envie, celle de voir sa petite amie, elle hocha la tête et partit rejoindre Rachel qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. La brune lui sourit gentiment afin de lui montrer son soutien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Quinn apparu face aux deus Gryffondors.

« Oh Quinn. »

Brittany se jeta dans les bras de la Préfète, l'autre blonde lui rendit se étreinte tout en écoutant les inquiétudes de la danseuse.

« Ca va aller Brittany, elle est forte … Ce n'est pas sa première blessure. »

Alors que Brittany allait répondre, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Sue apparue face aux trois élèves.

« Pas plus d'une personne à la fois … »

Puis sans ajouté le moindre mot, la Professeur des Potions partie dans le couloir. Les deux blondes se regardèrent, puis Brittany fit signe à Quinn d'y aller en premier.

« Je ne serai pas longue. »

La Gryffondor sourit alors que la Préfète rentra dans l'infirmerie. Elle trouva rapidement sa meilleure amie, qui était étendu dans des draps blancs. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Santana sourit à la l'autre Serpentard.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai vu pire … »

Quinn ne pris pas la peine de s'asseoir, sachant que Brittany attendais impatiemment de voir la batteuse.

« Comment le match s'est finit ? »

La Préfète se mit à rire, même blessée Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la compétition.

« Je suis partie un peu précipitamment, et le match n'était pas finit, donc je n'ai aucune idée de qui à gagner ! »

La brune fit la moue, mais elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même, elle aurait dû être plus prudente.

« Allez, je vais te laisser. Ta petite amie veut surement te voir. »

A la mention de Brittany les yeux de la Latina se mirent à briller.

« Remet toi bien. »

Santana hocha la tête et laissa sa meilleure amie partir. Moins d'une minute plus tard Brittany entra dans l'infirmerie et se précipita vers elle. La batteuse oublia rapidement la douleur qui parcourait son corps à la simple vu de la blonde. Même si la seule envie de la danseuse c'était de prendre dans ses bras la blessée, elle parvint à se maitriser ayant peur d'aggraver la douleur, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de déposer un long baiser sur les lèvres de la Serpentard.

Brittany s'assit à ses côtés et Santana passa les minutes suivantes à la convaincre qu'elle allait bien … Une fois que la blonde fut rassurée, elle embrassa une nouvelle fois sa petite amie.

« Tu sais, c'est ma faute si tu es ici. »

Santana fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non Brit, c'est moi qui aurait dû regarder où se trouvait l'autre cognard … »

Brittany secoua sa tête en la baissant honteuse. La brune sera sa main dans laquelle se tenait celle de la danseuse.

« Brit regarde-moi, c'est pas ta faute ! Ne pense surtout pas ça ! »

La blonde se contenta d'enlever sa main de celle de Santana, qui se mit à paniquer, ne comprenant pas le comportement de sa petite amie. Cette dernière enleva le bracelet multicolore qui ornait son poignet et le tendit à Santana.

« Il porte chance. Je voulais te le donner avant le match, mais j'ai oublié ! Si tu l'avais eu, tu ne te serais jamais blessée … »

Santana prit le bijou et sourit, touchée par le geste de la blonde.

« Maintenant que je l'ai, il ne m'arrivera plus rien alors. »

Brittany sourit et hocha vivement la tête, la batteuse lui présenta son poignet permettant ainsi à la Gryffondor de lui mettre son bracelet.

« Je l'ai fait un jour d'été quand j'étais plus petite. »

Le cœur de Santana se mit à fondre lorsqu'elle entendit cela.

« Alors je l'aime encore plus, je suis touchée que tu m'en fasse cadeau. »

Brittany sourit et prit à nouveau la main de sa petite amie.

« Tu sais quoi, ce lit est assez grand pour nous deux … »

La blonde ne se fit pas répéter et s'allongea aux côtés de la batteuse qui passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la Gryffondor. Les deux élèves restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, cependant lorsque l'infirmière vint prendre des nouvelles de la brune, elles durent se séparer.

…

Lorsque Quinn sortit de l'infirmerie, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Rachel était toujours présente, voire pire, qu'elle semblait l'attendre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, la brune lui tendit la banderole qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« Je pense que Santana aimerait l'avoir. »

Quinn tendit une main tremblante vers l'objet qui lui était tendu, mais malheureusement pour elle leurs doigts se brossèrent légèrement. Les deux élèves stoppèrent leurs mouvements et se regardèrent dans les yeux. La blonde sentait toutes ses défenses tomber face à la chanteuse, ce que la brune remarqua. Elle décida donc d'en profiter en avançant doucement vers la Préfète, cette dernière avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite en prévision de ce qui allait se passer.

Cependant des bruits de pas dans le couloir interrompirent le moment. Quinn se dégagea rapidement de Rachel, manquant au passage de déchirer la banderole qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et se précipita loin de l'infirmerie croisant au passage un joueur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui avait l'arcade complètement ouverte et la mine triste. Quinn se dit que Serpentard avait dû gagner le match, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à aller jusqu'au terrain pour le savoir. Elle en aurait la confirmation bien assez rapidement.

La Préfète se rendit dans le dortoir le plus rapidement possible, mais une fois qu'elle eut posé la banderole que lui avait donnée Rachel, la blonde se sentit prise au piège dans son dortoir. Elle quitta donc les cachots avec l'intention de faire une balade dans la cours, mais sur le chemin elle rencontra Puck accompagné de l'équipe de Serpentard. Les Verts et Argents avaient gagné le match et avait l'intention de fêter cela dignement, cependant pour le Capitaine il était hors de question que la fête se fasse dans Quinn. C'est ainsi que la blonde se retrouva à nouveau dans les cachots un verre de Bierreaubeure à la main à rassurer Puck sur l'état de santé de Santana.

Quinn passa la majeure partie de sa fin de journée, voire même soirée dans la salle Commune des Serpentards avec ses camarades afin de célébrer la victoire. Elle dû reconnaitre que c'était une distraction bienvenue, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la présence de sa meilleure amie.

Cependant une fois que la fête fut finit, les pensées de la blonde allèrent directement vers une certaine chanteuse et surtout à ce qui avait failli se passer plus tôt devant l'infirmerie. Elle avait été proche de l'embrasser à nouveau, elle le savait, et le pire c'était qu'elle sentait des pointes de regrets à cette idée.

Quinn décida de faire un tour dans les couloirs, sachant qu'il était encore relativement tôt, elle avait encore quelques minutes avant le début du couvre-feu, dont elle se moquait puisqu'elle était Préfète. Dans les couloirs elle croisa quelques élèves qui rentraient dans leurs salles Communes, mais tout ce passa sans incident particulier. Elle marcha durant de longues minutes, puis décida de se diriger vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Une fois presque en son sommet, elle se posa contre la balustrade et regarda les étoiles tranquillement.

« Bonsoir Quinn. »

La Préfète sursauta et s'arracha à sa contemplation pour faire face à celle qui venait de l'interpeller. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Rachel. La blonde sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la vue de la Gryffondor, elle savait en effet qu'elles étaient seules et qu'elles allaient le rester car personne mis appart elle ne venait dans le Tour d'Astronomie à cette heure-ci.

« Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle posa la question même si Quinn était à peu près sure de connaitre la réponse. La brune sourit et s'avança vers elle doucement, ne voulant pas faire peur à la Préfète.

« Je t'ai suivi. »

Quinn dégluti, ne se sentait pas rassurée, elle essaya de reculer le plus possible mais elle était déjà contre la balustrade.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ? Le couvre-feu est passé … »

Rachel se contenta de lever un sourcil tout en s'approchant encore de la blonde.

« Rachel … »

Malheureusement pour Quinn, le ton suppliant qu'elle employa ne fit qu'encourager la Gryffondor.

« Arrête … Stop ! »

La brune s'immobilisa à moins d'un mètre de sa camarade.

« Vraiment Quinn ? Qui veux-tu convaincre ? »

La Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle était perdue, elle le savait. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles, son cœur battait à tout rompre et tout son corps voulait celui de la jeune femme face à elle. Il n'y avait aucun scénario qui lui était favorable, donc elle céda. Elle attrapa la cravate de Rachel et l'attira jusqu'à elle. Leurs lèvres se réunirent pour leur plus grande satisfaction.

Des gémissements se faisaient entendre du haut de la Tour, mais elles étaient seules et en avait conscience. Quinn prit le dessus et inversa leurs positions, elle plaqua la brune contre la balustrade tout en explorant le corps de la chanteuse avec ses mains. Rachel la rendait folle, elle savait que cette fille allait être sa perte et elle s'abandonna à ses désirs les plus profonds. Elle passa les mains sous la jupe de la Gryffondor tandis que sa bouche était dans son cou. Elle entendit les soupirs de Rachel qui l'encourageaient dans son entreprise, c'est ainsi que bientôt ses doigts se trouvaient dans la culotte de la chanteuse et que les soupirs devenaient des cris.

Après un ultime mouvement Rachel vit les étoiles puis s'effondra sur Quinn, la blonde ferma les yeux quelques secondes savourant le parfum qui les entouraient, cependant ce fut à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elles venaient de faire. Tout comme la dernière fois, elle se détacha brusquement de la chanteuse. Cette dernière, encore dans un état second revint à la réalité, elle aussi. Elle vit que la Préfète était sur le point de s'enfuir à nouveau.

« Quinn, je t'en prie … »

Rachel fit un pas vers la blonde, mais cette dernière recula de deux pas.

« Non … Non … » Murmura la Serpentard.

La brune tendit sa main vers l'élève qui était face à elle, mais Quinn s'enfuit à nouveau. La blonde dévala les escaliers à grande vitesse, et se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Ses pas l'amenèrent directement devant sa Salle Commune, mais elle se rapela que sa meilleure amie n'était pas ici, elle avait pourtant besoin de la voir. Elle alla dans son dortoir pour prendre la banderole qu'avait faite Brittany pour Santana, se disant que cela plairai à la batteuse. Elle partit donc en direction de l'infirmerie après s'être débarbouillée dans les toilettes. Puis elle entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit de Santana qui était le seul occupé.

« Quinn ? Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

La blonde lui sourit et tendit la banderole à son amie.

« C'est Brittany qui l'a faite. »

Santana prit le papier qui lui était tendu et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva les encouragements de sa petite amie, la brune toucha les écritures faites par la blonde de Gryffondor et sourit.

« Merci Quinn … »

Cependant en levant les yeux, la blessée perdit son sourire. Elle pouvait voir que la Préfète de Serpentard avait pleuré et ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

« Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? »

La blonde ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Berry c'est ça ? »

Quinn hocha la tête en sentant que les larmes qu'elle avait versées dans le couloir menaçaient de tomber à nouveau.

« Allez viens, explique moi. »

Santana papota son lit pour y inviter son amie. La Préfète ne se le fit pas répéter et prit place aux côtés de la batteuse, elle prit même la liberté de s'allonger et de se blottir dans ses bras. Santana eut un sourire triste, mais ne posa aucune question, elle se contenta d'attendre les explications de la blonde.

Une fois qu'elle fut prête, Quinn se lança dans le récit de sa soirée, sans entrer trop dans les détails non plus, mais la brune comprit l'étendu des évènements qui s'étaient passé dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Une fois que la Serpentard eut finit, un silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes.

« Par Merlin ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais vraiment couché avec Berry en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ! S'exclama la batteuse.

-Sannnn … »

La blonde cacha son visage qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Quoi c'est vrai ! Si on m'avait dit ça …. C'est … Wahou ! »

Quinn se mit à grogner pour toute réponse, ce qui fit rire son amie.

« Je suis désolé Quinn, c'est juste que je suis impressionnée.

-Impressionnée n'est pas le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit ! »

Santana pinça ses lèvres, et se dit qu'elle devait avoir plus de tact … Elle pourrait toujours taquiner sa meilleure amie plus tard.

« C'est quoi qui te viens à l'esprit alors ? »

La blonde soupira.

« Je sais pas … J'étais … »

Quinn se tut pendant quelques instants en essayant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Quand j'étais avec elle … Je me sentais libre … Heureuse comme jamais. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça pour elle. Je peux pas, c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

- Elle est … Elle est … »

La Préfète ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Elle est quoi Quinn ? Une Né Moldu ? »

Quinn ne répondit toujours pas.

« Ecoute moi, je comprends que cela te fasse peur. Mais regarde mes parents, ils ont totalement accepté Brittany, qui te dit que ce ne sera pas pareil pour toi.

-Mes parents ne sont pas les tiens. »

Santana savait qu'elle disait juste, les Lopez n'étaient pas les Fabray.

« Justement, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi. Mes parents t'adorent.

-Merci Santana, mais je sais pas si ça me rassure. Je … Raah, c'est si compliqué ! Pourquoi il a fallu que Rachel soit si ... Arg ! »

La brune se mit à rire devant l'air contrarié de son amie.

« C'est pas drôle San.

-Désolé, mais tu devrais voir ta tête ! »

La Préfète allait lui répondre, mais l'infirmière entra à ce moment précis.

« Miss Fabray ! Pourrais-je savais ce que vous faite dans le lit de ma patiente ? »

Alors que Quinn allait répondre, l'infirmière leva les mains.

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir en fait. Le couvre-feu est passé, rentrez dans votre dortoir. »

La blonde salua Santana et parti dans les cachots le cœur plus léger d'avoir parlé à son amie, l'infirmière quant à elle regarda avec suspicion sa patiente. La batteuse se contenta de lui sourire, sachant les pensées de la sorcière qui l'avait trouvé dans la même journée avec deux élèves différentes dans le lit.

« Que voulez-vous, elles sont folles de moi ! »

L'infirmière se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels, et laissa Santana se reposer.

**…**


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Amours à Poudlard.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Griffondor. Deux histoires d'amours.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours à Poudlard<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

Rachel soupira en voyant les cheveux blonds disparaitre dans les escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie, elle resta quelques instants à rassembler complètement ses esprits avant de bouger à nouveau. La Griffondor réajusta ses vêtements et parti à son tour de la Tour d'Astronomie. Durant son trajet jusqu'aux dortoirs des Lions elle ne sut si elle devait être heureuse ou non. Elle partit se doucher dès qu'elle eut passé la Grosse Dame qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur pour son arrivée tardive. Une fois qu'elle fut sous le jet d'eau chaud, elle laissa pleinement son esprit vagabonder sur les évènements qui venaient de se passer, et sa première réaction fut de sourire bêtement. Elle se remémora le gout des lèvres de Quinn, ses caresses et sa passion. Puis malheureusement, elle dut penser aussi à la fin de leur rencontre, la blonde était partit en fuyant à nouveau. La brune laissa échapper quelques larmes à cette constatation.

Alors qu'elle était couchée dans son lit, Rachel essaya de tirer au clair la situation à nouveau. Depuis toujours il semblait qu'elle et Quinn étaient en compétition et que la blonde la détestait, puis il y avait eu l'histoire Finn, ce qui n'avait forcement rien arrangé. Mais depuis le début de l'année, il semblait que leur 'relation' avait pris un nouveau tournant, la Préfète semblait plus distante, semblait la fuir mais lui jetait des regards noirs assez souvent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au soir du Bal de Noël où la blonde avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à la fixer du regard. Enfin était arrivé cet incroyable moment où la Serpentard l'avait suivi et avoué qu'elle voulait l'embrasser, devant cet aveu la brune s'était empressée de répondre à ses attentes. Après ce fut les montagnes russes avec leur rencontre dans le couloir où Quinn semblait vouloir l'embrasser, puis ses puissants rejets. Et pour finir la nuit qui venait de se passer.

Rachel soupira, cela fait un petit moment qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle aimait la blonde plus qu'elle ne le devrait, elle s'était senti déboussolé, comment quelqu'un comme Quinn Fabray pourrai un jour s'intéresser à elle ? Quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'effectivement ses 'sentiments' étaient retournés, elle avait été la plus heureuse des filles. Bien sûr que le Préfète avait fui, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre non plus à ce qu'elles deviennent un couple du jour au lendemain. Cependant elle devait maintenant avouer qu'elle était inquiète. Et si Quinn était juste en colère, confuse, rebelle et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, du moins pas comme Rachel voudrai ? Ou pire, si elle retournait ses sentiments, mais qu'elle avait trop de pression de la part de sa famille, qu'elle avait honte ?

Ce serrai bien pire de savoir qu'elles voulaient être ensemble mais qu'elles ne pouvaient pas. Le cœur de la chanteuse lui fit soudainement mal, pensant que c'était la deuxième hypothèse la plus probable, après tout on ne pouvait se montrer si passionnée s'il n'y avait rien en dessous. Supporterai-t-elle de savoir que son affection était réciproque mais impossible ?

Rachel ferma les yeux en inspirant et soupirant fermement. Elle devait prendre une décision sur ces actions futures. Devait-elle continuer à 'traquer' Quinn et lui faire comprendre qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble, qu'importe ce qu'en pensaient les autres ? Après tout il y avait déjà un couple Griffondor/Serpentard cette année. Devait-elle laisser de l'air à Quinn pour qu'elle comprendre d'elle-même, risquant par la même occasion de la perde ? Ou devait-elle tout simplement abandonner et passer à autre chose, car cela semblait sans issus pour le moment ?

Elle était une battante, elle l'avait toujours était, mais pour une fois elle sentit ses limites à portée de mains, et des larmes se formèrent à nouveau en pensant à sa situation. S'en était tragiquement romantique, mais elle avait bien peur de se perdre dans le processus. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un pour l'éclairer sur sa situation, mais en attendant la brune se laissa aller et pleura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain la chanteuse se réveilla dans son dortoir en premier tout en ayant eu l'impression de s'être à peine reposé. Malgré tout elle se leva et entama sa routine du matin. Cependant, personne ne pouvait être trompé sur le fait qu'elle avait peu dormit. Kurt et Blaine la rejoignirent mais ne firent aucun commentaire sur son état. Ils attendirent tous les trois Brittany quelques minutes en parlant de tout et de rien. Lorsque la grande blonde arriva, elle prit son amie dans les bras sous le regard interrogatif des deux autres Griffondors.

« Tu sembles en avoir besoin. »

Ce fut la seule explication qu'elle donna. Rachel la remercia puis ils se mirent en route vers la Grande Salle. La brune se positionna volontairement dos à la table des Serpentard, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Quinn. Elle se doutait de toute façon que le sentiment serai réciproque. Heureusement pour elles, elles n'avaient aucun cours en commun dans la journée, donc les chances de se croiser étaient plutôt faibles.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit son petit déjeuné, Brittany partit en direction de l'infirmerie afin de voir sa petite amie avant de partir en cours. Santana devait pouvoir sortir dans l'après-midi.

La danseuse laissa donc Kurt, Blaine et Rachel dans la Grande Salle, lorsque Blaine se mit à parler du match de Quidditch avec son voisin, la brune en profita pour glisser à Kurt qu'elle voulait lui parler. Le Griffondor hocha la tête pour confirmer et Rachel se senti un peu mieux durant toute la journée sachant qu'elle aurai une oreille attentive pour écouter son histoire.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans le parc après manger.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler Rachel ? » Lui demanda gentiment Kurt.

Et la Griffondor lui raconta, elle n'épargna quasiment aucun détail.

« Wahou »

Ce fut la seule réponse du chanteur durant une bonne minute, le temps qu'il assimile complètement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait toujours soupçonné qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre Quinn et Rachel, depuis le tout début à vrai dire. Mais il était loin à s'attendre aux événements qui venaient de se passer dans le château, surtout ceux de ces derniers jours.

Il regarda son amie, qui semblait assez inquiète, il lui prit doucement la main afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle.

« J'arrive pas à y croire, lui avoua-t-il.

-Moi non plus pour être honnête. »

La tristesse dans la voix de la chanteuse sembla le tirer de ces pensées.

« Tu en penses quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-De Quinn, de vous … Que pense-tu qu'il y aura après ? »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, là était tout le problème.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement confus. Je … Je tiens à elle je crois. Je veux dire quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois … »

La Griffondor eut un sourire rêveur qui se dessina sur ces lèvres, Kurt sourit comprenant à cet instant que les sentiments qui animaient son amie étaient puissants.

« C'était vraiment génial, mais je ne suis pas sure de ce qu'elle veut. Je veux dire on ne se connait pas tant que ça. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a pu vouloir m'embrasser et le reste. Elle est si … si … »

Rachel soupira.

« Kurt, elle est si parfaite ! »

A cet instant le Griffondor se mit à rire fortement. La brune se tourna vers lui d'abord surprise, puis se mit à rire avec lui, sachant que ses propos étaient idéalisés.

« C'est pas drôle, lui dit-elle en le frappant gentiment sur le bras.

-Tu dois avouer que c'est assez drôle quand même. »

La brune hocha la tête pour confirmer, puis s'arrêta de rire en repensant à sa situation.

« Tu dis que son comportement est vraiment différent depuis le Bal de Noël c'est ça ? Alors je pense qu'elle a dû tomber sous ton charme en t'entendant chanter.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Kurt !

-Mais je sais tout à fait ce que je dis, et puis c'est toi qui nous répète que tu as la plus belle voix ! »

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« C'est vrai que grâce à mon talent inné, ainsi que ma pratique quotidienne rendent ma voix assez exceptionnelle.

-Et nous y revoilà. » Soupira le Griffondor, faisant semblant d'être dépité.

Les deux amis se sourirent, se remémorant leurs débuts dans la Chorale et leurs petites guerres de divas pour savoir qui chanterait les solos durant les représentations. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, les laissant à nouveau dans leurs pensées.

« Tu crois que je pourrais lui plaire ? Demanda timidement la brune.

-Je pense que oui. Tu es une fille extraordinaire Rachel. Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, après tout appart les Serpentard qui font ça avec tout le monde, cela fait au moins un an que plus personnes ne te 'maltraite'. »

Rachel hocha la tête se souvenant que ces premières années à Poudlard n'étaient pas de tout repos, elle était la risée de tout le Collège à cause de sa façon de s'habiller, de ses propos et surtout de son égo. Cependant grâce à la Chorale elle avait pu se sociabiliser et être accepté par tout le monde. Elle avait même eut deux petits copains ! Et pas des moindres, après tout l'an dernier elle était sortie avec Finn Hudson, et cette année avait eu une brève aventure avec Jesse St. James.

« C'est vrai.

-Mais je ne te cacherais pas que ce ne sera pas facile. »

La chanteuse leva les yeux vers son ami afin de l'écouter.

« Admettons que vous deveniez un couple et que tout se passe pour le mieux, le problème viendra des parents de Quinn. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une Fabray. »

Kurt était bien placé pour le savoir, il était lui aussi issu d'une famille à Sang Pur, du moins de côté de sa mère. Son père n'était qu'un Moldu, mais il connaissait très bien les Fabray et leur histoire. Bien sûr, comme toutes les familles de Sang Pur ils avaient des 'taches' dans leur arbres généalogique, taches qu'ils s'étaient toujours empressé d'éliminer. Lors du règne de Voldemort, il y avait eu des rumeurs sur la possible implication du père de Quinn dans des actions anti-moldus. Cependant il n'était pas un Mangemort, et aucunes preuves n'avaient pu attester ces rumeurs. Alors si sa précieuse fille avait une relation avec une Née Moldu, ce serai un scandale dans la famille !

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi Kurt ! Que dois-je faire ? »

Le Griffondor regarda son amie, les chances de réussites de leur histoire semblaient très peu probables, mais cela la rendait encore plus belle. De plus il en avait marre de cette ségrégation envers les Moldus, même une dizaine d'années après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait encore des partisans, ou des gens qui gardaient les même idéaux. Kurt ne comprenait toujours pas comment ces sorciers pouvaient être aussi ignorants, aveugles et enfermés dans leurs idées. Cependant il se doutait que ce serait très long, voire impossible de faire en sorte que les Moldus soient acceptés par tous les sorciers.

« Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps pour y penser, mais pas trop. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. Disons que tu lui laisses quelques jours. Pendant disons trois jours au moins tu ne tentes rien, tu vois si elle agit. Si elle ne fait rien, tu pourrais lui envoyer un message pour lui donner rendez-vous quelque part pour que vous puissiez en parler calmement.

-Cela me parait une bonne idée. Mais si elle ne vient pas ?

-Chaque chose en son temps. »

Rachel hocha la tête en souriant et remercia son ami.

...

A l'autre bout du parc de Poudlard Santana, Brittany et Quinn marchaient toutes les trois tranquillement en direction du lac. Santana avait été autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie pour sa plus grande joie. Le Trio s'assit près du lac, profitant paisiblement des premiers jours d'Avril.

Brittany avait la main des cheveux de sa petite amie qui était allongé sur ses jambes, la batteuse était en train de somnoler tandis que Quinn un peu plus loin était plongé dans un livre.

« Ce matin Rachel semblait triste. »

La Préfète se figea face aux paroles de l'autre blonde, son cœur se mit à battre à une allure en levant les yeux vers Brittany.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Santana était maintenant parfaitement réveillée, mais garda les yeux fermés, voulant savoir où allait la conversation entre sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie.

« Tu as l'air un peu triste aussi aujourd'hui, ces derniers temps même. Et je vois que vous vous regardez de la même façon que San et moi, je voulais savoir s'il y avait un lien. »

Quinn baissa rapidement les yeux vers la batteuse, elle vit que cette dernière faisant semblant de dormir. Elle se doutait que la brune n'avait rien dit sur ces aventures avec la chanteuse de Griffondor, mais c'était surement une question de temps. La blonde croisa à nouveau le regard de la danseuse avant de lui parler.

« On s'est embrassée … »

Les yeux de la Griffondor s'illuminèrent.

« C'est vrai ? C'est génial en plus Rachel embrasse vraiment bien ! »

En entendant cette déclaration de la part de sa petite amie, Santana se redressa rapidement.

« Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? Tu l'as déjà embrassé ?

-Bien sûr ! » Répondit la blonde.

Brittany ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au regard ahurie que lui lançaient les deux Serpentards, cependant elle remarqua qu'il y avait aussi de la jalousie dans les deux paires d'yeux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas San, c'était bien avant toi ! Depuis qu'on est ensemble je n'ai embrassé personne d'autre, sauf Lord Tubbington bien sûr. »

Santana soupira rassurée, mais tout de même intriguée.

« Mais pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ?

-C'était cet été, j'ai fait une soirée chez moi et on a joué au jeu de la bouteille. Il y avait Rachel et on a du s'embrasser. »

Cette fois ce fut une paire de regard confus que Brittany eu face à elle.

« C'est un jeu Moldu, il y a une bouteille, on la fait tourner et on embrasse la personne qu'elle désigne en s'arrêtant !

-Oh.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes tristes si vous vous êtes embrassé ! »

Quinn se mit à rougir quelques secondes avant de parler.

« Disons que je me suis enfui après.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je … euh … J'ai eu peur.

-Peur de quoi ? » Demanda innocemment Brittany.

La question de la blonde était si simple, et pourtant la réponse était si compliqué. Santana voyait que sa meilleure amie était en plein dilemme, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas interrompre la conversation, mais la Préfète reprit la parole.

« C'est à cause de ma famille Brittany. Tu vois je suis issus d'une grande famille de sorciers, nous sommes des Sang Purs, et qu'importe combien je tiens à Berry … Je veux dire Rachel, mon père ne me pardonnerai jamais si je lui ramenais une Née Moldu chez nous.

-Mais si elle te rend heureuse ?

-Ca ne ferai aucune différence, il pense encore que les Moldus ne sont que des sous espèces.

-C'est complètement faux ! Hermione Granger est une des plus puissantes sorcières qui soit et ses parents sont Moldus.

-Je sais mais c'est à mon père qu'il faut le faire comprendre.

-Et ta mère ?

-Oh, tu sais ma mère n'a pas vraiment droit à la parole.

-C'est triste ! »

Brittany se senti triste à son tour devant la détresse de son amie. Soudain elle se tourna vers sa petite amie qui était resté silencieuse.

« Et toi tes parents San ? Ils pensent pareil ? Je ne vais pas …

-Non non non, ne t'inquiète pas Brit, ils sont pas du tout comme ça. Il y a eu des membres de ma famille qui le pensait, c'est vrai. Mais pas mes parents, ils sont même impatients de te rencontrer.

-Vraiment ? Demanda la blonde en souriant.

-Oui, je leur souvent de toi dans mes lettres. »

La Griffondor retrouva le sourire et embrassa la Serpentard. Quinn détourna les yeux, leurs laissant un peu d'intimité, et en profita pour réfléchir à nouveau à sa situation.

« Tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

La Préfète leva les yeux vers Santana qui venait de lui poser cette question, elle avait grandement réfléchit à cela, mais elle n'avait toujours aucune réelle réponse à fournir.

« Je pense que je vais laisser Rachel agir.

-Quoi ? Interrogea la brune.

-Je le connais, elle est assez têtue. Je suis sure que d'ici peu elle va se manifester ! Et je verrai en fonction. »

Santana fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est têtue ! » S'exclama Brittany enthousiaste en pensant à son amie de Griffondor.

Quinn se mit à rire.

« Mais ma question est plutôt sur le long terme Quinn, que vas-tu faire avec elle ? »

La blonde regarda ses mains, et repensa à la nuit dernière en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. Elle prenait petit à petit conscience que la chanteuse de Griffondor lui faisait ressentir des émotions dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Hors s'en était délicieusement bon. Elle mentirait si elle ne voulait que cela ne se reproduise pas. Cependant il y avait toujours ce problème de famille, elle les aimait et elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Voyant que son amie n'avait toujours pas pris de décision, la batteuse décida de clore le sujet pour le moment. Les trois élèves reprirent donc leurs occupations, après que les deux Serpentards prièrent Brittany ne parler à personne de la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir. La Griffondor comprit la situation particulière de Quinn en s'empressa de les rassurer, en leur promettant de garder le secret.

**...**


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Amours à Poudlard.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Glee dans l'univers de Poudlard. Deux Serpentard. Deux Griffondor. Deux histoires d'amours.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours à Poudlard<strong>

**Chapitre 11**

Quinn se trouvait dans la Bibliothèque avec deux livres de Potions autour d'elle ainsi que son devoir quasiment finit. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle avait passé près de deux heures à faire un devoir qu'elle aurait pu facilement boucler en une demi-heure. Le problème était qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. En effet elle pensait à Rachel, cela faisait six jours depuis leur rencontre en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Six jours ! Et la brune n'avait fait aucun effort pour se manifester. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas cette situation, cela l'inquiétait un peu … Elle s'était rendu compte que c'était très dur pour elle de rester loin de la chanteuse durant presque une semaine. Bien sûr elles s'étaient croisées dans les couloirs quelques fois et avaient eu plusieurs classes ensembles, mais rien n'avait changé dans le comportement de la brune. Elle ne lui avait pas lancé de regard insistant comme elle avait pu le faire après leur premier baiser. Non, elle agissait comme rien ne s'était passé entre elles. Ce fut très frustrant pour la Serpentard.

Elle n'avait toujours pris aucune décision en ce qui concernait ce qu'elle comptait faire, cependant ces quelques jours de 'calme' lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était liée à Rachel d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même si elle avait été assez en colère de comprendre cela, maintenant elle se sentait presque triste de ce constat. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Et surtout pourquoi la brune ne se manifestait pas ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ! Quinn avait même essayé de soutirer des informations à Brittany, les quelques fois où Santana les avait laissé seules toutes les deux, mais elle n'en avait rien retiré.

Soudain un avion en papier atterrit devant elle, la Préfète fronça les sourcils avant de s'en emparer. Elle regarda brièvement tout autour d'elle, mais personne ne la fixait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était l'auteur de cet avion. Suspicieuse elle l'ouvrit pour voir s'il contenait un mot, effectivement un message lui était destiné.

_« Quinn, il va falloir qu'on en parle. Retrouve-moi à la Salle sur Demande ce soir à 21h. – Rachel B. »_

Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, instinctivement elle leva à nouveau les yeux et chercha du regard la Griffondor, mais elle n'était nulle part pour être en vue. Cependant un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, et elle sentit comme un poids qui s'enlevait de sa poitrine. Elle se sentit tout à coup beaucoup plus légère, et chassa au fond de son esprit tous les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle voulait juste se concentrer sur le fait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir voir la chanteuse, et juste sur cela.

Rachel était cachée derrière une étagère de la Bibliothèque et se mit à sourire aussi en voyant celui de la blonde. Elle comprit à cet instant que tout n'était pas perdu. Elle remercia secrètement Kurt pour ses conseils et surtout celui d'avoir attendu avant de prendre contact avec Quinn. Bien sûr il n'était toujours pas certain que la Préfète se présente ce soir à la Salle sur Demande, mais elle se permit d'espérer.

Là elle remercia secrètement Brittany, c'était elle qui lui avait montré où se trouvait l'emblématique Salle de Poudlard. En effet Rachel avait raconté son histoire avec Quinn à la danseuse de Griffondor. Cette dernière l'avait écouté attentivement et semblait plutôt d'accord avec le fait d'attendre, mais elle semblait croire que deux jours auraient suffi. En effet, elle lui avait dit en fin de semaine que la blonde de Serpentard avait été d'une humeur massacrante tout le long de la semaine, aux dires de Santana.

Rachel avait esquissé un sourire à ce moment-là, se permettant de croire que c'était son inaction qui avait causé un tel comportement. Pensée que semblait partager Brittany, de plus la danseuse lui avait dit qu'elle avait dans l'idée que la Préfète des Serpentard tenait beaucoup à elle.

« On pourra avoir des rendez-vous toutes les quatre, toi et Quinn et San et moi ! » Lui avait dit la blonde.

Brittany avait passé l'heure suivante à lui raconter ses rendez-vous avec la batteuse de Serpentard, et Rachel s'était sentie envieuse d'une telle relation et s'était laissé emporter par les dires de son amie en s'imaginant avec Quinn. Cependant elle avait conscience que tout n'était pas aussi simple, car même si Brittany l'avait rassuré sur les 'sentiments ' que pourrait lui porter Quinn, il y avait toujours cette histoire de famille Fabray. Mais elle n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec Brittany de peur de la blesser, et avait préféré ne pas gâcher un moment de spéculations heureuses sur leurs avenirs.

Rachel perçut un mouvement dans la Bibliothèque et vit que la Préfète s'était levée et commençait à partir. Elle attendit donc encore quelques minutes avant de partir à son tour. Elle rentra directement dans la Tour des Griffondor où elle avait aussi des devoirs à faire. Une fois qu'elle fut dans la Salle Commune elle y trouva Kurt Blaine et Mercedes en plein travail aussi. Kurt était en train d'aider son petit ami sur un problème que l'attrapeur semblait avoir rencontré avec l'aide de la jeune femme. Rachel les regarda quelques instants en souriant, encore une belle histoire d'amour qui lui donnait envie. Elle soupira, tout aurait pu être plus simple pour elle, si seulement elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Finn ou Jesse. Finn était un gentil garçon, populaire grâce à ces étonnantes capacités au Quidditch, et Jesse était l'une des personnes les plus talentueuses qu'elle ai jamais rencontré. Etre la petite amie de ces deux jeunes hommes auraient pu donner un coup de pouce à ces projets de carrière dans le chant. Cependant la simple idée d'être à nouveau en couple avec eux la fit grimacer, elle n'était pas attirée et elle ne voulait pas se forcer à rester avec eux par dépits. C'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Quinn.

Kurt leva les yeux du parchemin de son petit ami et croisa le regard de la chanteuse. Il laissa Mercedes aider Blaine tandis qu'il s'approcha de Rachel. Le Griffondor venait aux nouvelles, sachant que s'était maintenant que la brune devait contacter Quinn.

« Tu l'as fait ?

-Oui, elle était dans la Bibliothèque comme m'avait dit Brittany.

- Alors ? Alors ? Demanda le brun, impatient.

-Je lui aie envoyé un mot, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne réponde pas à la Bibliothèque, tu sais avec les autres élèves et tout. »

Kurt hocha la tête mais voulait en savoir plus.

« Elle a pris le mot, et a souri.

-Mais elle t'a dit qu'elle allait venir ou pas alors ? »

Rachel se mit à rougir et trouva tout à coup quelque chose à regarder sur sa chaussure.

« Je ne sais pas, j'étais cachée derrière une étagère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait vu. »

Le Griffondor se mit à rire, puis prit son amie dans les bras, en lui souhaitant que la Préfète des Serpents se rende à la Salle sur Demande ce soir.

Quinn quant à elle, alla tranquillement dans son dortoir afin de poser ses affaires, maintenant qu'elle avait terminé son devoir de Potions. Sur son chemin elle croisa Sam qui lui proposa de faire un tour avec elle dans le parc. Se sentant de bonne humeur elle accepta avec plaisir. Le blond lui parla de Mercedes, de ces cours, du Quidditch et des dernières nouvelles du monde des Moldus, la Serpentard l'écouta avec attention et parla un peu d'elle et de son quotidien, en faisant abstraction de l'affaire Rachel bien entendu.

Un peu plus loin dans le parc se tenait Brittany et Santana, toujours à leur place fétiche près du lac.

« C'est pas Quinn avec Sam là-bas ? »

Santana regarda la direction que venait d'indiquer sa petite amie et fronça les sourcils en voyant son amie rire avec le blond.

« Oui il semblerai. »

La brune se mit à stresser, que faisait la Préfète ? Etait-elle de nouveau avec Sam ? Etait-ce pour oublier Rachel qui n'avait montré aucun signe de vie depuis près d'une semaine ? Santana commençait à craindre que son amie ne fasse une bêtise. Elle avait bien remarqué que durant la semaine qui venait de se passer, la blonde avait été assez grognon, lui faire décrocher un sourire relevait de l'exploit ! En ce moment par contre, elle semblait plutôt heureuse et la batteuse s'en trouvait assez perturbée. Elle était quasiment sure que sa meilleure amie avait des sentiments pour la Griffondor, mais maintenant elle ne savait plus. Car si elle n'avait pas réussi à faire rire Quinn ainsi, pourquoi Sam y arriverait tout à coup ?

« C'est génial ! »

Santana sortie soudainement de ses pensées en entendant sa petite amie parler à nouveau.

« Qu'es ce qui est génial ?

-De voir Quinn sourire à nouveau !

-Oui c'est vrai, mais … Sam ?

-C'est un gentil garçon, je l'aime bien, dans la Chorale il fait toujours rire tout le monde avec ses imitations. »

La Serpentard sourit à Brittany quand elle commença à lui expliquer quelques anecdotes sur la Chorale.

« Il est toujours avec Mercedes non ? Demanda presque innocemment Santana.

-Oui ! Ils sont si mignons ensemble … La dernière fois par exemple … »

La blonde se mit à lui raconter comment le blond avait chanté une chanson pour sa petite amie et qui avait chanté pour qui. La batteuse l'écoutait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Quinn, et sa soudaine bonne humeur. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait sans doute lui soutirer des informations durant le repas ou dans la soirée.

« Tu sais je pense que se serai bien si tu venais dans la Chorale San.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je viendrais ?

-Parce que c'est génial !

-Je fais déjà du Quidditch Brit, ça va faire beaucoup.

-Mais tu ne seras pas la seule, regarde il y a Sam, Finn et Blaine.

-Je ne sais pas.

-En plus tu chantes et tu danses très bien.

-Tu m'as déjà entendu chanter ? »

Brittany haussa les épaules et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie, laissant planer le mystère.

« Brit ?

-Je te le dirai si tu viens dans la Chorale !

-Du chantage ? Roh, vilaine petite Griffondor. »

Santana se lança sur la blonde et l'embrassa plus profondément, tandis qu'elles étaient toutes deux allongées dans l'herbe. La brune se détacha et regarda sa petite amie qui avait les yeux brillants et rayonnait de bonheur en cet instant.

« Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ? »

Brittany hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant.

« Très bien, il est trop tard pour cette année, mais l'an prochain je m'inscrit. »

La Griffondor fit une petite moue, elle aurait préféré qu'elle vienne dans la Chorale dès maintenant, mais elle se contenta de la réponse de la Serpentard.

Cependant elle devait avouer qu'elle était assez heureuse que sa petite amie ait accepté, en effet la Chorale n'avait pas vraiment une bonne réputation. Lorsque Finn Hudson avait rejoint l'effectif cela avait été un petit exploit, il avait même réussit à entrainer Sam avec lui. Ce qui élevait à trois joueurs de Quidditch dans la Chorale. On aurait pu penser que cela redonnerait un côté cool à la Chorale et leurs membres. Mais il n'en fut rien en effet malgré cela il arrivait toujours aux membres de la Chorale de se faire chambrer dans les couloirs, principalement par les Serpentard, et autres élèves dit populaires, notamment Dave Karofsky et ses amis. Les seuls qui semblaient passer à travers étaient Jesse et Jeff, déjà parce qu'ils étaient des Septièmes années de Serpentard et parce que leurs pères, et même la grande sœur de Jeff, étaient des musiciens très connus dans le monde sorcier. Il semblait donc normal qu'ils fassent partie de cette Chorale. Le fait qu'ils soient des sorciers redoutables en duels devait aussi jouer pour beaucoup.

Brittany regarda amoureusement sa petite amie et se mit à rêver de l'an prochain : Santana avec elle dans la Chorale. Elle pourrait peut-être entrainer Quinn avec elle. Ainsi avec ces deux nouvelles alliées, les membres de la Chorale ne pourrait ne plus jamais se faire embêter dans les couloirs, avec dans leurs rangs la batteuse et la Préfète de Serpentard. Car même s'ils comptaient déjà parmi deux Serpentard en la présente de Jesse et Jeff, ils ne prenaient jamais leurs défenses lors de conflits entre les membres de la Chorale et les autres élèves. Ils gardaient ainsi leur immunité dans tous le Collège, seul Rachel avait pu en bénéficier le peu de temps où elle était sortie avec Jesse. Elle se mit aussi à penser aux duos qu'elles pouvaient faire toutes les deux, ainsi que les diverses danses possibles.

On pourrait dire qu'à cet instant Brittany était vraiment heureuse.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du repas Santana partie rejoindre Quinn à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle. Elle fut surprise de la trouver dos à la table des Griffondor, depuis quelques repas au contraire elle se mettait face à leur table pour essayer de capter le regard de Rachel. Même si elle ne lui avait pas dit, la batteuse l'avait bien compris. La voir ainsi positionner, réanima les questions que se posait la brune. Elle s'assit donc avec une pointe de regret aux côtés de son amie, tournant elle aussi le dos à la table des Lions, et donc à sa petite amie.

« Hey Quinn ! »

Sa meilleure amie leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Salut San. Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?

-Oui, super j'étais avec Brittany. »

La blonde lui sourit à nouveau et se mit à lui parler, lui racontant qu'elle avait son devoir de Potions et lui parla des problèmes qu'elle avait rencontré durant sa rédaction. La Préfète était tout simplement en train de lui faire la conversation, alors qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien dit de la semaine ! Bien que septique, la batteuse passa le repas à lui raconter aussi sa journée.

Ce fut juste avant le dessert, pendant que la salle était bien bruyante des conversations de chaque élèves que Santana compris le soudain regain de son amie.

« Dit San, tu pourras me montrer où est Salle sur Demande à la fin du repas ? » Demanda Quinn en se penchant vers elle, afin que personne ne les entendent.

L'autre élève leva un sourcil d'un air surpris.

« Euh, oui si tu veux. Mais pourquoi ? »

La Préfète se mordit la lève inférieure, se demandant si elle devait en parler dessuite à sa meilleure amie, puis elle se dit qu'elle serait au courant de toute façon. Car si Rachel savait où était la Salle sur Demande, c'était que Brittany avait dut lui dire.

« J'ai euh … Tu vois … »

Santana regarda son amie rougir quelques instants.

« Rachel m'a donné rendez-vous là-bas ce soir. »

Et enfin tout s'éclaira pour la brune.

« Vraiment ? Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Oui, elle veut 'qu'on en parle' . Dit Quinn en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ces doigts.

-Tu es prête pour 'en parler' avec elle ? »

La batteuse fut étonner du comportement de son amie, elle semblait contrariée que la Griffondor n'ait rien fait pour la contacter durant la semaine qui venait de se passer, elle en convenait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la blonde soit déjà prête à discuter des évènements qui s'étaient passé entre elles.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Quinn baissa la tête, et sembla triste tout à coup.

« Mais j'ai envie d'y aller. »

Son amie lui prit en souriant.

« Hey, il n'y a pas de soucis, je comprends. »

Elle lui serra la main pour lui faire savoir qu'elle la soutenait.

« Je te montrerai où est la Salle sur Demande. »

La Préfète la remercia, et changea subitement de sujet. Bien qu'encore dubitative Santana n'insista pas.

Comme promis une fois qu'elles eurent finit de manger la batteuse montra à son amie où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande afin qu'elle puisse y rejoindre Rachel plus tard dans la soirée.

Une demi-heure avant leur 'rendez-vous' Quinn était dans son dortoir en compagnie de Santana en train d'essayer de trouver une tenue approprié. La brune était en train de lire un livre que lui avait offert Brittany sur les films Moldus de zombies, la Serpentard c'était trouvé une passion durant les dernières vacances, cependant elle faisait semblant de lire. Elle trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant le fait de regarder discrètement sa meilleure amie mettre sens dessus dessous sa garde-robe. Bien sûr elle ne fit aucun commentaire, c'était comme cela que fonctionnait leur amitié. Il leur arrivait de ne pas beaucoup se parler, et pourtant elles savaient que l'autre était là en soutient.

Une fois qu'elle sembla satisfaite de son choix, Quinn regarda l'autre Serpentard. La batteuse sourit doucement à son amie et lui fit un clin, approuvant ainsi son choix. Même si elle débordait de questions, Santana laissa la Préfète partir en silence. Elle espéra que tout se passe bien pour la Serpentard.

Au septième étage, dans la Salle sur Demande se trouvait déjà Rachel. Elle était assise dans une grande pièce confortable. Elle ressemblait à un salon avec plusieurs canapés et autres poufs, les couleurs étaient chaleureuses et le canapé sur lequel elle avait pris place était plus que confortable. La brune avait du mal à tenir en place, elle se sentait stressée par la venue de Quinn. Elle espéra qu'elle vienne par ailleurs, elle ne voulait 'l'obliger' à avoir une conversation, se serait plus simple si la blonde était pleinement consentante à lui parler.

Rachel se mâchouillait les lèvres et se tournait les mains en attendant, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle leva rapidement la tête et vit Quinn entrer dans la pièce. La blonde était magnifique, elle portait une simple robe jaune avec une ceinture marron qui mettait en avant sa taille, mais par Merlin, qu'elle était belle. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui parler sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus à chaque instant ?

Le cœur battant la Préfète marcha jusqu'à la brune qui l'attendait assise sur le canapé. Elle essaya d'adopter une démarche sure, cependant plus elle avançait plus elle perdait de sa confiance. Lorsqu'elle arriva à moins de deux mètres de l'autre élève la Griffondor sembla sortir de sa contemplation et se leva pour accueillir la Serpentard.

**…**


End file.
